My Little Pacific Rim: Uprising
by Bvega42
Summary: It's been 10 years since the end of the Kaiju war, and the Mane 7 once again return to meet Jake Pentecost, son of Stacker Pentecost. But later on, things turn nasty with a rouge Jaeger. And much more later, for Twilight and her friends, once again, it was Go big or go Extinct. As once more to save the world. (Sequel of Book of Adventure and before Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom.)
1. Born into War

**UNIVERSAL**

 **LEGENDARY**

 _"My generation, we were born into war."_

A team F-35 Fighter Jets fired at a giant monster. And one of them crashed into the monster.

 _"Giant monsters attacked our world."_

A Leatherback Kaiju roars and charges.

 _"We called them "Kaiju"."_

An electric energy source lights up deep beneath the ocean between the Tectonic Plate boundary.

 _"They came through the breach. A gateway to another dimension, at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean."_

And then a portal opens.

3 Alien like creatures were seen.

 _"They were sent by an alien race on the other side... the Precursors."_

Crimson Typhoon gets ready to deploy.

 _"We fought back... built in our own monsters."_

Cherno Alpha was seen.

 _"Jaegers, giant robots. So big they needed 2 pilots to run them."_

Gipsy Danger fight a Knifehead.

 _"My father was one of them."_

Stacker Pentecost.

Stacker and Chuck piloted Striker Eureka and took defensive stance.

 _"He sacrificed himself to help save the world."_

Stacker flips a switch, triggering the nuke to explode.

 _"I am not my father."_

A young man, named Jake Pentecost was at a party with some other people.

 _"It's been 10 years since we won the war and closed the breach."_

Buildings were being rebuilt.

 _"Most of the world has recovered... but few coastal cities never did. And the world is still picking up the pieces. But some of us live better in a broken world."_

After the party at the next day, Jake was sleeping on a jet ski, and with a young woman lying over him. And the jet ski was in a pool, in an abandon mansion with a skeleton of a Beaver like Kaiju.

 _"And squatting in half a mansion... is better than paying for some crappy apartment."_

Inside a building, Jake gives a guy a trophy and the guy gave Jake a box of Captain Crunch.

 _"Now in the relief zones you have to get creative, you have to hustle. Somebody else might eat your breakfast."_

A man gives Jake 2 things of Oreo cookies as Jake gives a gadget.

 _"And your cookies."_

Jake gives a guy some car keys, and the guy gave Jake a box full of hot sauce.

 _"And your dang hot sauce."_

Jake walks off, as the 2 guys rushed into the car.

 _"You know out here we place a different value on things. The Pan Pacific Defense Corps usually looks the other way... as long as you don't go poking around where you don't belong."_

Jake used a flame torch to cut open a fence. And he and a few other men enter an abandon yard with Jaeger parts.

 _"Say like a, decommissioned Jaeger scrape yard."_

DECOMMISSION JAEGER SCRAPYARD.

SANTA MONICA

CALIFORNIA

 _"Big risks mean big rewards... and nothing pays more than stolen Jaegertech."_

Jake and his team moves towards the partly remains of an old Jaeger.

 _"Plenty of nutcases out here trying to make their own Jaegers. But they need the parts to do it. So if you can steal what no one else can steal... you can live like a king."_

Jake and his group moved through the old Jaeger as Jake follows a device. And soon got to a hatch.

"Are you sure it's in here?" Asked a man.

"Power cords are stripped before they get decommissioned." Jake said working on to open the hatch. "But sometimes they miss the tertiary plasma capacitors. And that's a big score. This one is still holding the charge."

And then the man brought a pistol.

"You better hope so." He said.

"Ok. Just calm down." Jake said with a smile. "Just not get excited."

"I'm just playing the odds here."Said the man. "You cheated Barada and while you escaped another Chau in Hong Kong."

"That was a misunderstanding." Jake said.

"And stole from me, my own backyard." The man added.

"Now I'm stealing for you. Cycle of life. You good?"

"You deliver... Yeah. We good."

"Okay." Jake turned to the hatch door.

And soon, the pipes of the hatch slid and the hatch rolls open.

"Let's get rich." Said Jake.

The 3 other men got excited.

They begin to enter the hatch of the Jaeger, and as Jake approaches to get the charge. The excitement dies as the spot were the capacitor is suppose to be was missing. And a few sparks lit as if it just vanished.

Jake held up his device.

"Where is it?" The lead man asked.

"Hey man, uh... Just a little situation." Jake said. "It's says it's here." He gestured to his tracker and the spot of the missing capacitor. "It is supposed to be right there. Well, you know what, let me just figure this out."

Then suddenly the man punches Jake in the face hard.

"Somebody please kill this guy for me." He said.

Jake then fixes his tracker, and then it shows that the target is moving.

"No, no, no, it's here." Jake holding the other 2 men. "You wait, wait. Someone else is in here. Someone else has the capacitor. Now, let's go. Come on!"

He then rushes off.

"Jake! Jake! Wait!" The man yelled.

Jake went through a doorway, but then pulls down a lever. And the door closes.

"Son of a." The man said.

The door closed.

He then turns to the other 2 men. "Go, go, go!"

* * *

Jake moves through a tunnel following his tracker.

And he moves through some wires and bins. But then, he runs into one of the man, and Jake quickly knocks his gun out of his hand. And then punches him, and then pulls up on the wires and kicks him in the chest knocking him back.

Then a gunshot hits near Jake and he begins to run off.

Jake then slid down a section and ran, and then he got to a hatch but it was locked. And he tries to find a latch to open it.

But then there was whistling behind him as the team appeared.

The man laughed. "Jake, Jake, Jake. Nice try." He then brought out his gun.

Then suddenly Jake pressed his foot on a latch, and then 2 trapdoors opened under the 3 men as they fell into a lower room.

Jake looks down at them.

"Yeah." Jake said.

"Jake!" Said the man.

"We're good." Jake said.

The trapdoors closed as the men fired their guns. And Jake runs off.

 _"Jake, you son of a..."_

* * *

Jake moves through the tunnel following his device.

But as he got to another turn, he found himself at a dead end. and almost fell over and his flashlight fell to the ground. But then a hooded figure ran by.

"Hey. Get back here with that." Jake called.

The hooded figure ran to a motorcycle.

Then, Jake noticed a crane with some cable hanging down. He then backs up, and then made a jump for it. And hangs on to the cable, but then he suddenly jolts down. And then the cable snaps loose as Jake fell to the ground. He hits a container which broke his fall, and he hold his arm in pain.

The hooded figure starts up the bike, and Jake saw the figure driving off. Jake then heard a siren as he hid behind the container as 2 police car drove pass him.

And they chased the figure from the scrapyard and chase after it.

Jake brought out his tracker. And it still has a lock on the capacitor.

And heads out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the land of Equestria.

In her castle, Twilight some pictures in a picture gallery from the Book of Adventures. The section she was looking at was Pacific Rim.

Pacific Rim was one epic colossal fight story. And is Rainbow's favorite when they did it.

Twilight did find the Kaiju interested to read about as the book have some information of them. She's also glad that there aren't any Kaijus in her world.

Soon, Spike and the others came in as Twilight lowers the book.

"Hey guys." Twilight said.

"Hey Twilight, what were you looking at?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, just some things from our Pacific Rim adventure." Twilight said.

Rainbow laughed a bit. "That was really my personal favorite."

"You've bragged about it for 3 weeks after we did it." Spike reminded.

"It was awesome." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, still, might be nice to go back there." Starlight said.

"That sure would be great." Twilight said putting the books up.

As she did, then a piece of folded paper slipped out from one of them.

"Huh?" Twilight seeing it.

"What is that?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know." Twilight opens the sheet.

She unfolds it, and opens it as it was showing a picture of a Kaiju.

"Is that... A Kaiju?" Rarity asked.

"Looks like it." Starlight said.

"Uh... Is it me, or is the picture flashing?" Fluttershy asked.

The Kaiju picture was indeed flashing, and they were all confused.

"Uh, that's strange." Twilight said.

And then, the sheet of paper suddenly sucked them into it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Kaiju Knifehead, Leatherback, Otachi, Raiju, Scunner and Slattern will be 6 of the old enemies that will appear in the Book of Adventures version of the 2017 Mlp film.**

 **But they'll actually be the size of either Elephants or a T. Rex instead of Jaeger size.**

 **And Pacific Rim is a selected chapter for Book of Adventures.**

 **It will be Chap. 87**


	2. Scrapper Chase

Twilight and the others then arrived near an abandon warehouse.

"Did... we just got transported to the world of Pacific Rim?" Rarity asked.

"I think we did." Twilight said.

"I wonder why we were brought near a warehouse?" Spike asked seeing the warehouse.

"Not sure, maybe we should a look around." Starlight said.

"Maybe, come on." Applejack said.

And they headed towards the warehouse.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, a backpack was set down on a desk as the hooded figure opens it and pulls out the capacitor. And then walks off, and no sooner then he did. Jake peered through the window, and then climbs inside. He looks around the room, and saw some old posters and other things from the war. And then he turns as a fan turns on. And then he follows the wiring to somewhere in the warehouse.

After a minute, he then ran into the Mane 7 as they saw him.

"Who are you guys?" Jake asked.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked.

"I asked you first." Jake said.

"Okay, I'm Twilight." She introduced. "That's Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Starlight and Spike."

For a moment, Jake thought those names sounded familiar but got back to the subject. "Name's Jake."

"What are you even doing here?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm trying to find something of me." Jake said. "It was stolen from me the other night."

"What happened?" Spike asked.

"I was after a capacitor from an old Jaeger scrapyard." Jake said.

"Okay, I guess we can help you." Starlight said.

And they begin to follow the wiring, and they entered a large section of the warehouse. And then they saw something, and approached it.

It was a Jaeger, but it was only 30 to 40 feet high instead of 200 foot height. And it was completely built from pieces of scrape.

And they looked at it for a while.

But suddenly, Jake ducked as a pipe swung over his head missing him. Behind them was the hooded figure trying to attack them. He attempts to strike again, but Jake caught the pipe. And then pushed him to the ground.

But it turns out, he was actually a she. As the hooded figure was a teenage girl.

Jake laughed a bit. "How old are you?"

"Old enough to kick your tails." Said the girl attempting to get up.

"Oh. Ah, ah, ah!" Jake stopping her. "Let's take a second. Back up. Back up." He then glanced at the Jaeger. "You build this thing yourself?"

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Looks impression." Rainbow said.

"I think I can sell your little toy for a whole lot of money." Said Jake.

"Scapper's not a toy and she's not for sale." Said the girl. And glanced Rainbow. "And thank you."

"The man holding the pipe says she is." Jake said. "So listen up..."

But then their conversation was cut short when a siren was heard outside.

"What was that?" Pinkie asked.

"You led them here?" The girl turns to them.

"That's impossible." Jake said.

The girl then kicks the pipe out from Jake's hand and then got up.

"Hey!" Jake yelled as she ran to the Jaeger. "Ah! What the hell now?"

The girl then climbed up the Jaeger.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rainbow asked.

* * *

Outside, a team of trucks approached the warehouse.

* * *

Inside the Jaeger, the girl strap's up the Jaeger.

"Come on, come on, come on." She said and pushed a button on the gloves.

And then the Jaeger activates as a screen appeared.

"Yes. It works!" She beamed.

She then readies the Jaeger, but then Jake and the Mane 7 started climbed.

"Wait for us!" Spike said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey" Said the girl. "Get out!" And then the hatch closes. "What are you doing?"

"You're getting us out of here!" Twilight said.

"Where is it?" Jake looking around.

"Hey, don't touch that!" Said the girl.

"Where's the other one?" Jake asked.

"Other what?" The girl asked.

"The other cray door. A Jaeger needs 2 pilots." Jake said.

"Don't you know your Jaegers, kid?!" Rainbow asked.

"Scrapper is small enough to run on a single neural lope." The girl said.

"Either you get out or you let me pilot it." Jake said.

The girl turns to him.

"Get out!" Said Jake.

"Screw that!" Said the girl.

And then she pushed on the screen, and they felt as if they were moving.

* * *

Outside, a team of officers ducked as Scapper runs through the wall.

And runs off.

"Told you she's not a toy!" Said the girl.

"You're gonna get us killed." Said Jake. "I can get us out of this."

"I just got us out!" Said the girl.

Then as Scapper makes a turn, she suddenly came to a stop as front of them was a full size Jaeger with blue coloration and a similar head design of Crimson Typhoon.

"Oh, my God." Said the girl. And then brought out the image of the Jaeger. "That's November Ajax."

"November Ajax?" Rainbow said. "That's a new one."

 _"Pilots of unregistered Jaeger, this is the Pan Pacific Defense Corp."_ Said a voice announcer from November Ajax. _"Power down and exit your comm pod."_

Then the girl raised her hands up and Scrapper's arms are lifted up.

"No, no, no, no. Don't give up." Jake said. "You give up way too easy."

"That's what they think." The girl said in a sly look.

And then, Scrapper's arms firing smoke can out and then smoke spread around. And November Ajax looks around, and then Scrapper runs off.

 _"Stop. You are in violation of code 10, section 14, operation of an unregistered Jaeger."_

And then November Ajax went after them.

Inside, Scrapper Jake and the Mane 7 were hanging on as the girl was controlling Scrapper.

"Hang on." Said the girl.

"We are hanging on!" Jake said.

"Hang tighter!" The girl then pulls down on 2 straps.

That cause Scrapper to roll into a ball, and started rolling away.

"Let me outta here!" Spike cried.

Scrapper rolls and avoids Ajax's feet as it follows.

 _"Seriously?"_ Scrapper rolls around Ajax's foot.

 _"Stop."_

And then, Scrapper rolls over a pile of rumble near a collapsed building and was rolled into the air. And then fell through the building, and the girls released the straps as Scrapper stood up.

"Can I get out now?" Spike asked.

"I second that." Fluttershy agreeing with him.

"See? I just out-piloted November Ajax." Said the girl.

"No you didn't." Jake said.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"Did." Said the girl.

Then suddenly the Jaeger shook as the screen turned on.

Outside the building, Ajax was digging into the building trying to dig them out.

"Didn't." Jake said annoyed.

"They'll reach us in no time." Starlight said.

"Okay, what do you got?" The girl asked. "And I'm not getting out."

Jake turns to 2 capacitors.

"One of those ion cells redundant?" Jake asked.

"No." She answered.

"They are now." Jake moves over to them.

"But we need them." Said the girl.

"Get up to Ajax's head." Jake said.

"What?" Said the girl.

"Go!" Jake said.

And then the girl started moving as Scrapper started running outside. And then, Scrapper runs up onto Ajax's left wrist and then starts climbing the arm. And soon got to the shoulder, and then Jake drops an ion cell as they pass Ajax's head.

 _"Power down..."_

The ion cell exploded and caused November Ajax to short-fused. And Scrapper falls and lands on the ground, and rolls away. But now Scrapper's power was now at 12%.

"I told you we needed that." Said the girl.

"It worked, didn't it?" Said Jake.

Scrapper then got up and runs onto the beach to get away.

"How long before Ajax can rebooted it's systems?" The girl asked.

But then, Ajax's foot stomps from nowhere and Scrapper crashed into it and falls back.

"Bout that long." Jake answered.

"Ow." Twilight said.

The girls struggles, and then Scrapper got to it's feet and runs off.

 _"Power down. This is your final warning."_

"I don't like the sound of that." Spike said.

"Me neither." Said Twilight.

And then, Ajax raised it's left hand into a fist. And then the fingers opened and then electrical harpoons were fired and hit Scrapper as it fell to the ground. Scrapper flips on to it's back and then powers down.

And then, Ajax's right arm reaches out and then taps on Scrapper's chest. And the hatch opens.

 _"Alright! Let's go."_

Jake was the first one out and raised his hands up. And then the Mane 7 came out as well.

"Take it easy, we had nothing to do with this." Spike said. "It was her!"

And then the girl climbs out and saw what had happened to Scrapper.

"Look what you did to my Jaeger you jerk." She said and threw the gloves it Ajax.

* * *

Later, they were in a prison cell. And they learn that their new friend is Amara Namani.

"You had to get us into this? Didn't you?" Rainbow breaking the silence.

"You should have let me piloted." Jake said.

"Oh like this is my fault." Amara said. "You compromised my command center."

"Wow. Your command center?" Jake said.

"The old smelly warehouse?" Rarity said.

"Yes my command center." Amara said.

"Sorry, sorry to hear that." Jake sarcastically said. "Your command center."

And then their voices started to overlap as they argued.

"Amara, just shut it!" Rainbow said. "You're the one who got us into this whole mess in the first place!"

"Conversation done.' Jake said.

"Good." Amara said.

And then they were silent.

"Why did you build it?" Jake asked.

"What happened to the shutting up?" Amara asked.

"Says you wasn't gonna sell it. What the heck was you gonna do?" Jake said. "Rob a bank or something?"

"I built her because one day they're gonna come back." Amara said. "The Kaiju. And when they do, I'm not gonna be suck waiting for someone else to come save my tail. Not like before."

They turned to her.

"Before what?" Twilight asked.

And then, their cell door opens as there was 2 guards.

"You, let's go." Said one of them.

* * *

Soon, Jake was brought into a room. And then a moment later, a hologram appeared and showed Mako.

 _"Hello, Jake."_ Mako greeted. _"Here we are again."_

"Just a stretch of bad luck I figure out." Jake explained.

 _"Father used to say we make our own luck."_

"Yeah, well. Dad said a lot of things." Jake said.

 _"You were arrested in a rouge Jaeger."_

"Hold on a second. That wasn't my Jaeger. This little kid, she's about..."

 _"You have priors. This is serious."_

"Okay. That's why I need my big sis to help me get the hell out of here. Just one last time."

 _"They're not just going to let you walk. But there might be another way."_

"Okay. See, that's what I wanna hear, let't talk about. The other way. Lay it on me. What do I gotta do?

 _"Re enlist and finish what you started."_

Jake shook his head. "I'm not doing that. I'm too old to be a cadet."

 _"I don't want you to be a cadet. I want you to help train them."_

"Train who? Train what?" Jake asked. "I'm not training no damn kids."

 _"The transport is standing by to bring all of you to Moyulan."_

"All of us?" Jake asked.

 _You and your new recruits."_ Mako finished.

And then the hologram turns off.

"Mako." Jake said but was too late.

He then waves at the sensors. And then sits down.

"I can't believe she just hologramed me." Jake said.


	3. Shatterdome Arrival

An aircraft flies over a bay, and towards a large HQ.

PPDC PILOT ACADEMY

MOYULAN SHATTERDOME

CHINA

The aircraft's thrusters on the wings flip sideways and the aircraft came down a landing. And soon, the back hanger lowers down.

"Yeah. Look, I didn't have a choice." Jake said.

"I know I get it, but why me?" Amara asked. "Why do they want me for the program?"

"You built and piloted your own Jaeger." Jake said. "These people like that kind of stuff."

"So then why am I just a cadet and you all get to be a ranger?" Amara asked.

"Hey, don't look at us." Rainbow said. "We don't even know."

And then there were loud footsteps, and then a red and bronze color Jaeger pass by.

"Valor Omega." Amara watched the Jaeger. "Oh, my God, that-that is Valor Omega."

And then, 2 aircrafts lowered down airlifting Scrapper.

"Scrapper." Said Amara.

Then the cables holding Scrapper released the pint sized Jaeger to the ground. But then it started tilted forward, and then fell to the ground face first.

"Ooh!" Rainbow winced.

"Hey!" Amara called in a half annoyed tone.

Then a young man named Nate Lambert approached then.

"You gotta be kidding me." Said Nate. "I didn't believe it when they told me you were inbound."

"How you doing, Nate?" Jake asked.

"It's Ranger Lambert." Nate corrected.

"Yeah, with love." Jake said.

"Well, this is a military base. You remember how that works." Nate said. "Ranger Pentecost."

Amara and the Mane 7 turned to Jake.

Nate then turned to Amara and the Mane 7. "And you must be Amara Namani."

"Yes sir. Ranger, sir." Amara said.

"I take it that your Twilight Sparkle." Nate turns to her.

"Yes, Ranger." Twilight said. "And this is-"

"Don't worry, I know who your friends are." Nate said. "Let's get you squared away." And then turns and walks off. "Oh, and, uh, try not to steal anything while you're here."

And they begin to follow him.

"Did that haircut just call you Pentecost?" Amara asked. "As in "Bad ass Stacker Pentecost"? Pilot of Coyote Tango, hero of basically the whole world?"

"It's just a name." Jake said.

"Yeah, really cool name." Amara pointed.

"It also didn't took me long to realized who you and your friends were." Jake said to Twilight.

And they headed across the hanger.

"Simtraining starts at 0600." Said Nate. "If you are late, you miss the day. You fall behind, you'll be on the next transport back to wherever they found you."

Then Amara noticed a Jaeger. "That's Titan Redeemer."

Titan Redeemer is a dark green Jaeger, and instead of a left hand. Redeemer is armed with a spiked mace.

"Whoa." Rainbow in awe.

"And Bracer Phoenix." Amara noticed another Jaeger.

Bracer Phoenix is in a lighter shade of green from Redeemer, and has shoulder pads. And a cockpit with 2 guns that can rotate to the front and back.

"She's a 3 man rig." Amara said.

"Wow, that is cool." Spike said.

"Saber Athena. I love Saber Athena." Amara turns to another.

Saber Athena is orange, and in more of a slick design than other Jaegers.

"Now that's a fashionable design." Rarity looks at it.

"She's the fastest Jaeger in the fleet." Amara said. "Did you know that?"

 _"Warning: stay clear of lift."_

"Kay, which one is yours?" Amara asked.

They then stopped.

"Gipsy." Nate said.

And standing before them, is a blue color Jaeger with 2 turbines on the chest. One is bigger then the lower one. It happens to be the descendant of Gipsy Danger herself.

Gipsy Avenger.

"Gipsy?" Rainbow wondered. "As in, Gipsy Danger?"

"Whoa!" Twilight beamed.

"You pilot Gipsy Avenger?" Amara asked.

"He used to." Said a voice.

They turned and a young woman approached them.

"Until his co-pilot got a better offer in the private sector." She said. "Jules Reyes, J-Tech."

"Amara, cadet." Amara shook her hand.

Jules moves over to Jake.

"Jake." He said shaking her hand. "Ranger, apparently."

"Heard a lot about you, Pentecost." Said Jules.

"Yeah." Jake said.

"You know you still hold the record." Jules said.

Amara leaned in. "What record?"

"Shut up." Jake glanced at her.

I assume that your Ms. Sparkle." Jules turns to Twilight.

"Uh, yes, but Twilight is fine." Said Twilight.

"I've heard about you and your friends." Jules said. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." Twilight said

She then turns back to Jake."So how did they lure you back? I mean it couldn't have been the pay.

"Oh yes, it's a long story, but if you want to talk about it, then we can meet up..."

"She's busy." Nate cut in.

And then Jules walks away.

"Eyes front, Pentecost." Nate said.

And they headed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a quarter. Were a group of cadets, and at the moment 2 of them were Renata and Suresh in a combat fit.

Suresh blocks a fist, but Renata soon got him in the face.

"Come on, Renata, not the face." Suresh complained.

"Sorry man." Renata said apologetic and then slaps him in the face.

That really got Suresh mad. And Renata laughed as they fought.

Meanwhile, Llya and another cadet were playing a card game.

"I raise you, 2 shower chips." the cadet made a bet.

"Fold, Llya." Said a cadet named Ou-Yang Jinhai doing pull up on the bed. "You need all the showers you can getting there."

"I have a musk." Llya turned to him. "What you smell is musk."

A cadet name Ryoichi on a top bunk was reading, and then he saw the door opening as Nate walks in.

"Ranger on deck." He called.

The other cadets quickly stood by.

"Cadets, this is Amara Namani." Nate said. "She will be joining you in sim training right and early." He then gestures Jake and Twilight and Rainbow. "And this is ranger Pentecost. And ranger Sparkle and Dash. They'll be helping me instruct you until I can find a new co-pilot to replace Ranger Burke. Anything you like to add?"

They remained silent.

"Nothing you want to hear." Jake said.

Nate turns back to the cadets. "Malikova, get Namani squared in and prepped for training."

"Yes, sir." Said Viktoriya.

"As you were." Nate and then heads out with Jake, Twilight and Rainbow.

"Pentecost." Said Ryoichi in amazement. "We're gonna be trained by a Pentecost."

"So? Not like he was the one who died helping close the breach." Viktoriya said. "He's never been in an combat."

Viktoriya then heads over to a Jaeger simulator, and then Amara approaches her.

"Uh, hey." Amara said. "So, where should I..."

"Heard you built your own real Jaeger." Viktoriya said.

"Yeah, actually Scrapper." Amara said. "I operated her too, with this solo unit..."

"If you want to put junk together, be a mechanic. Moyulan is for pilots."

"Hey, come on." Jinhai approached her. "I got you." He helped her with her bag.

"Thanks." Amara said.

"Jinhai. Ou-Yang Jinhai." He introduced. "So you and Vik, already buddies huh?"

"Vik?" Amara questioned.

"It's short for Viktoriya." Suresh said. "But you don't wanna call her that."

"Yo, what's her problem?" Amara turns back to Jinhai.

"Took her 3 shots to pass the entrance test." Renata said.

"Yeah, don't think she likes how you landed here." Jinhai said.

"Hey, it's not my fault." Amara said. "Recruiters never come around back home."

"Hey. Do you know any Russian?" Jinhai asked.

"No." Amara shook her head.

"I'll teach you some." Jinhai said. "Calms her down. Come on, let's get you squared away."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake enters a hanger.

And then noticed a ranger jacket.

* * *

A Category 4 Crab like Kaiju attacks a city, and then Titan Redeemer appears and then launches it's heavy mace but it deflects of the Kaiju's armor.

Redeemer attempts to punch, but the Kaiju caught the wrist. And then hits the left shoulder.

Inside the cockpit, Amara and Suresh were fighting it.

"We need to reconnect." Suresh said as the Neural Handshake was weaken.

"I know! I'm trying!" Amara said.

And then the Kaiju attacks the head of the Jaeger, and then everything went dark.

And then the light turn back on.

 _"MAGLEV deactivated."_

"I just can't get this." Amara said.

"That sucked." Suresh said.

 _"Drift simulation terminated."_

As it turns out, the entire event was a simulator. And then the gate doors opened as everyone was there. And a screen showed that they both failed.

"You know, when I heard you gave November Ajax a run for his money." Nate said. "I thought we might have something here. Now I'm not so sure."

Amara removes her helmet. "How am I supposed to drift in this thing? It smells like feet."

"Says the girl who piloted a pint sized Jaeger." Rainbow leaned and whispered to Twilight.

"I didn't ask for excuses, cadet." Nate said.

"You put her up against Kaiju that almost killed veteran pilots." Jake said. "Doesn't make any sense."

"Well maybe, she is not the only one who doesn't belong here." Nate turned to Jake.

"Feisty alert." Pinkie whispered to Applejack and Rainbow.

Jake turns to Nate. "Wow. See Nate, I know you have a problem with me, but come on, she's just a kid."

"So were we. That's the point." Nate said. "You make stronger connections when you're young. And that kind of bond makes a better drift pilot."

"Yeah, I remember the pitch." Jake said and patted Nate on his shoulder. "Thanks." And he walks away.

"Ryoichi, Renata, you're up." Nate called to them. "Show our new recruit how it's done."

* * *

Later that day, at sunset, Jake was in the kitchen and opens a fridge.

He digs in the fridge and grabs a bottle of whip cream. And then a jar of sauce.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Jake turns and saw Nate and Twilight.

Jake glanced at the rode he was wearing. "Jules loves it. Yeah she told me it's nice to finally have someone with style around here. Can't blame a girl. I'm sassy." He then holds out a beer bottle. "Want a drink?"

"Sure." Nate said and went up the table and Jake hands him a bottle. "Thanks. Ice cream's on top."

"Yes." Jake said and went to the freezer and brought out a tube of vanilla ice cream.

"So one more time around, huh?" Said Nate. "Prove your old man wrong?"

"No, I just came back to see if your chin implant ever settled in." Jake said.

"Well, I think it settled in quite nicely." Nate said.

"Yeah, it's very commanding. Kids must love it."

"That I won't ask about it." Twilight said.

"Jake. These kids, they look up to us." Nate said.

Jake took a bite of ice cream. "Mm-hmm." He nodded.

"We gotta show them that we can work together." Nate said.

"Well... the war ended 10 years ago." Jake said. "You might just need to let that go. Just whoosha..."

"After you understand, you gotta make your..."

Jake cuts him off by adding whip cream to his ice cream.

"You ha-"

Jake cuts him off again.

Nate raised a brow, and Jake finishes adding whip cream.

"Really?" Twilight said raising a brow.

"Sorry, me." Jake said.

"You have to understand your enemy's objective to know you how defeated them." Nate said. "We still don't."

"No, I can help you out with that." Jake said. "See I'm thinking it has something to do with them sending giant monsters to kick the crap out of us."

"No, no, the Precursors won't send Kaiju to flatten a few cities if they were trying to wipe us all out." Nate said.

"Wait, are you saying there's more to them then sending Kaiju?" Twilight asked.

"Possibly." Nate answered.

"Look, Nate, I don't have a problem with you man, but I had to make a choice." Jake said grabbing a container of sprinkles. "It was between your pretty face and prison, I choose your pretty face." He patted the container at Nate's chest and moves back over to his bowl.

"Oh, Well, I'm touched." Nate said sarcastically. "And how many dam toppings do you need?"

"Leave my toppings be man." Jake warned. "Don't mess with my dam toppings."

"You should see Pinkie." Twilight said. "She can be crazy with ice cream toppings."

"I heard that!" Pinkie's voice yelled.

Jake adds sprinkles on his ice cream. "So the cadets got like what? Couple of months before they graduate?"

"6." Nate corrected.

"Okay. I tell you what." Jake said. "Every time you want to say something soldiery to them, I'll just nod or like "Yep, what he said". Then before you know it, they get to be pilots. And I get back to my life."

"Great!" Nate said.

"Boom." Jake and eats a handful of sprinkles.

"It may happen sooner then you think." Nate said.

"How so?" Jake asked.

"Big dog and pony show tomorrow." Nate explained. "SHAO and her team are presenting this new drone program they have. Could make us all obsolete."

"Sounds like my get out of jail free card." Jake said and took a sip of his drink and walks off.

"You know, you confront all you want... but you and I both know you could have been great." Nate said and walks off.

Twilight soon leaves, and Jake stood there for a moment. And then he took a bite of his ice cream.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **When I first saw Pacific Rim: Uprising.**

 **I was not expecting Karan Brar to be in it, I didn't see that coming.**


	4. Shao Liwen: Drone Jaegers

The next day, an aircraft arrives and Liwen Shao who is in charge of the drone Jaegers. And with her was Mako Mori, and Newton Geiszler, 2 old friends of Twilight and the others.

And they met with Marshal Quan, Jake, Nate and Twilight, Rainbow and Starlight.

 _"Ms. Shao. Marshal Quan."_ Quan greeted in Chinese. _"It's an honor to meet you."_

He then extends his hand.

And then Newton step in, and shook it for her.

"Sorry. She doesn't do the whole handshaking thing." Newton said. "Dr. Newton Geiszler, head of research and development for SHAO Industries. That's a firm grip you got there." He then turns to Shao. _"Hand hard very shake."_

 _"Gratitude for having us."_ Shao said.

 _"Ranger Lambert and I will get you set up ma'am."_ Quan said.

And then they begin to follow Quan. And Mako approached Jake, Twilight, Rainbow and Starlight.

"That's a much better look on you." Mako said gesturing Jake's uniform.

"I guess it's better than prison stripes." Jake said. "Barely."

Mako turns to Twilight, Starlight and Rainbow. "And it's a long time since we seen each other."

"Great seeing you too, Mako." Twilight said. "Say, how's Raleigh?"

"He's fine last time I checked." Mako said.

And then Newton chuckled and appeared. "I'm-I'm sorry. Is this him? It's gotta be him. Right? You're Stacker's kid. Hey! I'm Newt." He shakes Jake's hand. "I was a big fan of your fathers. Amazing speechwriter by the way. Do you ever hear where he canceled the apocalypse." He then turns to Twilight, Rainbow and Starlight. "Well I be, Twilight is that you? You've barely changed a bit."

"Nice seeing you again, Newton." Twilight said.

"Fancy new look on ya." Rainbow said glancing at his outfit.

"Thank you, I liked to look nice at work." Newton said.

And then, Hermann Gottlieb appeared.

"Newton." Hermann smiled.

"Hermann." Newton greeted his old friend.

"I was hoping you would be tagging along." Hermann said. "I could use your help in an experiment I'm working on."

* * *

A moment later, Hermann and Newton and Twilight were walking to his lab.

"This will only take a moment." Hermann said. "I know how busy you are." And they entered in his lab. "I don't want to impose, but..."

"Come on. You can't impose on me." Newton said. "I mean... We have been inside each others heads right? We saved the world. We've drifted with a Kaiju."

"Sure was crazy that you did that." Twilight said looking at a Knifehead figure.

"You know, if we hadn't yanked that intel right of Kaiju's brain, Raleigh would have never been able to close the breach." Newton said. "That was you and that was me. Technically more me, but can we make this quick, or..."

"Um, deployment." Hermann said.

"Huh?" Newton confused.

"Of Jaegers. Their deployment into battle it takes too much, you know the amount of damage a Kaiju can inflict before they even... Ah here." Hermann grabs a few sheets. "I think I found a solution." He hands the papers to Newton and Twilight looks at them.

"Hermann, you know I can never read your, uh... Oh, rocket thrusters? Huh." Newton said. "Yeah, no."

"What do you mean? I think it's sounds helpful." Twilight said.

"There's no fuel in the world with that kind of boost-to-mass ratio." Newton said.

"From this world." Hermann said and then moves over to a table.

And then brought a vial of a blue fluid like contains.

"No." Hermann said.

"What is that?" Twilight asked.

"I-Is that Kaiju blood?" Newton asked.

"Exactly." Hermann said.

And then they moved to the another room.

"I've discovered that Kaiju blood is highly reactive when it's combined with rare Earth elements." Hermman explained. "Cerium. Lanthanum, Gadolinium."

"I realized that." Newton said. "You can't be fooling around with stuff. You're gonna blow yourself up."

"No one knows more about Kaiju Morphology than you." Hermann said. "If you could just take a look."

"No, Hermann. I gotta stop you." Newton said. "Look, none of this matters. Once my boss's drones are approved, deployment time. This is not gonna be a non issue. Within a year buddy, we're gonna have drones everywhere."

"So you won't help me?" Hermann questioned.

"Look, why don't we talk about it over dinner at my place, okay?" Newton said. "You can finally meet Alice."

"I don't need a hot meal Newt." Hermann said. "What I need is a solution, to a specific problem."

And then Newton's watch went off. "Ah, that's me. Bud, I'm sorry. Duty calls. It's been nice catching up." He then heads out.

"Newton." Hermann holding him for a second from leaving as he turns. "I, uh,... I still get nightmares about what we saw when we drifted with that digusting Kaiju brain."

"Yeah. But it was hell of a rush, wasn't it?" Newton smirked.

And then a security guard enters the room.

 _"Dr, Geiszler. Time to go."_ He spoke in Chinese.

 _"Okay, okay."_ Newton assured in Chinese.

* * *

Soon, Newton was heading through the hall with Shao.

 _"You and Dr. Gottlieb were close, weren't close?"_ Shao asked. _"During the war?"_

"Oh, uh... _We shared yeas okay-"_

 _"Speak English. Your Mandarin makes you sound like an idiot."_

"I know, I'm terrible." Newton said stilling working on speaking Chinese. " We shared a lab together."

 _"What were you and Dr. Gottlieb talking about?"_

"Oh, some crazy idea about thruster pods on a Jaeger." Newton said.

 _"Unit Secretary General Mori makes her recommendation at the Council Summit, I can't afford a misstep. No more contact with him... until after the vote."_

"Oh, the man is completely harmless." Newton assured.

Shao then said something in Chinese that Newton didn't make out.

"Uh, Okay." Newton said. "Could you say that again, and this time 80% slower?"

"I said, don't make me question your loyalty." Shao said in English. "Understand?"

"What's to question?" Newton chuckled.

And then he went silent from the look of his boss's face.

"Look, I barely talk to the guy anyway." Newton said.

 _"Then it won't be a problem."_ Shao said in Chinese. _"And work on your Mandarin. I don't like to repeat myself. In any language."_

She then made her way through the hall, and Newton stood there.

* * *

Later, Shao was giving a meeting about her Drone Jaegers.

"My drones are the next step in Jaeger Evolution." Shao explained as a hologram of a Jaeger Drone is shown. "The system I designed process in command through a quantum data core. This means that a single pilot can operate the drone remotely... from anywhere in the world. As soon as the council approves deployment, based on Secretary General Mori's final report... the days of struggling to find and train drift compatible pilots will be a thing in the past."

"And you think a bunch of desk jockeys are better than us?" Nate questioned.

"We are not here to shut you down." Shao said. "Cooperation between our programs has never been more vital. If there are any question?"

And soon, everyone starting talking as there voices overlapped.

"We are pilots, not a bunch of office workers." Said a ranger.

"And now we're shouting." Newton said. "There is no need to shout."

And soon, Jake begins to leave as Mako and Twilight followed.

* * *

The 3 made their through to the hanger.

"That was slick." Jake said. "So how long till they order the shutdown so I can go home?"

"I don't trust the tech." Mako said. "Not yet at least."

"How so?" Twilight asked.

"Oh. It looked pretty good to me." Jake said.

"Remote systems can be hacked or compromised." Mako said.

"You got the key vote right?" Jake asked. "So there you go, it's your decision."

"I wish I could just go ahead and approve them." Mako said. "Nearly half the counsel is backing Liwen. They aren't going to like my decision."

"Who cares what they like, and what they don't like?" Jake said. "I tell you what? I'm gonna go with you. For moral support. Plus I wanna get out of this place."

"I'm glad you offered, because I already requested Gipsy Avenger as honor guard at the counsel summit." Mako said.

"You know Gipsy is Nate's right." Jake said.

"His co-pilot works for Liwen now." Mako said. "He needs a new one."

"One that you know is drift compatible." Said Jake.

"I'm sure it's obvious." Twilight said.

Jake nodded. "Alright, I'll do it. I've got your back."

"Good." Twilight said.

"But I wanna be there when you tell Nate, cause I just want to see his face." Jake said. "He's gonna be so pissed." He then brought out his chin. "You see he's gonna stand there like "Yeah, I don't think you belong in a Jaeger, Jake. Get out of my Jaeger. I'm handsome and sassy."

Mako laughed a bit, and Twilight shook her head it funny.

"He is handsome and sassy." Jake said.

"Thank you, Jake." Mako said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

And the 3 turned to Gipsy Avenger.


	5. Obsidian Fury: Amara's Past

SYDNEY

AUSTRALIA

PAN PACIFIC DEFENSE CORPS

COUNCIL SUMMIT

The next day, in Sydney the council was getting ready.

 _"Welcome back. Lots of sunshine today. The kick of the weekend, the city..."_

 _"Good afternoon everyone. Peter Overton broadcasting from the Nine Studios in Sydney with the latest..."_

 _"So far police say at least, 49 officers injured."_

 _"Kaiju-worshipers in black masks throwing bottles and rocks."_

 _"PPDC security in right gear are attempting to weaken..."_

A crowd turns as a team of aircrafts approaches airlifting Gipsy Avenger.

* * *

Inside, the cockpit Jake and Nate were working on the controls. And Twilight and Rainbow are with them as well.

 _"Gipsy Avenger, this is Marshal Chan. All you have to do is stand there and look pretty. Stay focused and try not to fall over."_

"Roger that sir." Nate replied.

 _"Go for drop."_

* * *

"In three, two, one. Drop it." Said Marshal Chan.

* * *

And then the cables detached from Gipsy Avenger, and drops onto the landing point.

But was a little off balance, and then Jake was caught in a memory drift, and Gipsy Avenger struggles to stay balanced.

"Jake." Nate trying to reach him.

Jake was soon able to get his senses back.

 _"Drift alignment unstable."_

"You okay, Jake?" Twilight asked.

"Relax. It's coming back to me." Jake assured.

"You sure?" Nate asked.

 _"Ion cells activated."_

"And hey. We're in each other's heads, remember?" Nate reminded. "So I appreciate it if you'd stop thinking about Jules. Not gonna happen."

"Well, you're still thinking about kicking my tail." Jake said. "Not gonna happen either."

"It's gonna be a long day." Nate muttered.

"Boy, this is so amazing." Rainbow beamed. "I actually can't believe I'm in Gipsy Avenger. I mean, being in Gipsy Danger was great, but this is much better."

"Alright, slow down." Nate glanced back to her. "Just be glad we invited you and Twilight to this."

Twilight just rolled her eyes and shook her head from Rainbow's excitement.

* * *

Meanwhile, everything is going fine in HQ.

 _Hemispheres are calibrated, sir."_ Said a member. _"Neural handshake is weak, but holding."_

* * *

Jake made some adjustments on the screen.

 _"Incoming transport."_

Flying into the bay, a helicopter flies towards the council.

And inside, Mako was looking at the Drone Jaeger design on her tablet. She then glanced through the window, and soon Gipsy Avenger was in view.

* * *

Meanwhile, 2 cars pulled up to the building and came to a stop.

A member soon opens a door, and Shao steps outside.

But no sooner after she stepped outside, there was some sounds. She look and saw a huge number of Seagulls flying away.

Gipsy Avenger as well turns to the Seagulls and they were almost as if they were fleeing from something.

Mako was seeing this as well.

* * *

"What is that?" Rainbow questioned.

"I don't know." Twilight said but knows something's wrong.

And then there was an alarm.

 _"Waring."_

"Gipsy to Command. You reading this?" Nate called.

* * *

In the bay by the Sydney Opera House, something moving through the water.

And then, the object rose from the water creating a large water explosion as it raises. And it was revealed to be an Obsidian black Jaeger with orange marking lights.

And people near the Jaeger started running as the Jaeger firmly walks by, looks as if it was looking for trouble.

* * *

At the HQ, it was soon picked up.

Marshal Chan reaches his radio. "Gipsy, this is Command."

* * *

 _"Be advised that we have a rouge Jaeger."_

"A rouge?" Twilight said.

"That can't be good." Rainbow said.

* * *

The rouge Jaeger marches towards the street as a crowd of people ran. And it's right wrist bumps the bow of a cruise ship.

 _"Pilots are unregistered Jaeger,-"_

* * *

"-power down and exit your comm pod immediately." Nate announced.

But Twilight and Rainbow noticed that the Jaeger was not stopping.

"Uh, Nate? I don't think he's reasonable." Rainbow said getting concern.

* * *

The crowd ran as the right foot of the Jaeger stomps on a truck, and showing no signs of stopping.

 _"I repeat: power down and exit your comm pods now."_

Taking a final step, the Jaeger then took a fighting stance. And then 2 shoulder panels opened and then fired a swarm of missiles.

* * *

Marshal saw it.

"Missiles Fired!" He announced.

* * *

The helicopter carrying Mako quickly banks left as the missiles flew by. And a missile flies by Gipsy Avenger as Nate, Jake, Twilight and Rainbow watched it as well as a hologram of it flew by the shoulder.

And a few missiles have hit the building and the last one hit under a helicopter landing pad. And it soon falls over as well as the chopper.

But Jake and Nate were able to catch it, and underneath that was Shao and her members begin to bring her to the car. And then Gipsy Avenger was hit in the back by another missile.

"We losing power!" Jake said.

4 cannons fired at the rouge Jaeger in the back, and it soon turns to the cannons. And then fires missiles at it, destroying them.

In the chopper, Mako watches the whole thing. And soon her tablet picks up a power signature on the Jaeger.

She then calls Jake.

"Jake, that Jaeger's-"

* * *

 _"-power reading is-"_

But then there a high pitch sound.

And it was coming from the rouge Jaeger as back panels shook giving off the sound.

* * *

"It's jamming our comms." Said the pilot.

Then the Jaeger noticed the helicopter.

* * *

The group of 4 in Gipsy saw this.

"Nate!" Jake said.

"Power's up." Nate said.

"Batter up!" Rainbow said.

And then they threw the landing pad, and the Jaeger raised it's right arm and a cannon was raised on the wrist. But then the landing pad hits the Jaeger on the back as a missile was knocked off course.

And soon, the Jaeger turns as Gipsy Avenger charges. They attempt to punched it, but the Jaeger caught the fist, and then punches Gipsy in the face. And they were knocked back into a building, and then the Jaeger punches an upper cut and they were lifted upwards from the blow. And soon came down, Gipsy attempts to punch to the Jaeger quickly blocks it. And then punches with it's left fist, and then backward curved blades emerged from the wrist and then swung them across Gipsy's face. And then the Jaeger grabs hold of Gipsy as it then throws them into a building. Gipsy Avenger turns to fight back as it was forced back breaking a bridge, and then was knocked over into another building. And the the Jaeger throws Gipsy back into another building, and then another, and then the Jaeger fires a powerful laser beam from it's chest at Gipsy Avenger. And was knocked back into a building.

Gipsy Avenger soon stood up, and swung it's left arm deploying a Chain Sword.

And then the Jaeger deploys a Chainsaw Sword on the left arm. But then it deploys another on the right arm, meaning that this Jaeger is heavily armed. And flames appeared on the spinning blades.

"Oh, shit." Jake realizing they're in trouble now.

"Please tell me there's another Chain Sword." Rainbow begged.

And then the Jaeger swung it's right arm as Gipsy quickly avoids it. And it soon came in again, and Gipsy blocks it, on a building a few workers ran to avoid the fight. And then the Jaeger elbows Gipsy in the face, Gipsy attempts a swing attack. But the Jaeger swung the left sword at Gipsy's chest and hitting a building leaving a large gap. Gipsy attempts to strike, but the Jaeger ducks and turns and slams it's right wrist at Gipsy. Then the Jaeger raised it's right arm, but Gipsy quickly avoids it as the blade slices through the roof, and people quickly avoids the giant flaming chainsaw blade.

And the Jaeger struggles to pull free.

"It's not gonna stay stuck for long." Twilight said.

"What do we do?" Jake asked.

"Follow my lead." Nate said.

The Jaeger soon pulls free, and then Jake and Nate deployed the Elbow Rocket and then struck the Jaeger in the chest. The impact sended the Jaeger skidding across the street quite a distance as the sword blades in the buildings slowed it down.

And then the Jaeger, fired missiles again as a crowd of people below them ran away. And as a car parking building collapses.

Meanwhile, close by Mako's helicopter flies around trying to avoid the fight. But as they were passing a building, a missile strikes the building and some debris hits the side of the chopper.

Gipsy soon noticed it.

"Mako's hit!" Jake yelled.

"Oh no!" Twilight cried.

"We gotta move!" Jake said.

"Activate the Gravity Sling." Nate said.

They need raised the right hand of Gipsy as the hands deploys in a similar way of the Plasma Cannon. But instead they brought the hand towards some cars as strong pulses of beams brought the cars into a ball. And then, Gipsy threw the ball at the charging Jaeger and was knocked over by the blow.

Once the Jaeger was down, Gipsy quickly turns and starts running towards to the falling helicopter.

Inside the chopper, the pilot struggles to get the chopper straight. Mako quickly sends a message from her tablet, but fails a few times. But it finally sends.

Gipsy was soon nearing the falling helicopter, and once close enough. They made a jump for it as everything slows down. Gipsy's right arm extends to the helicopter as Mako placed her hand on the window and looks out. And then, Gipsy's fingers only brushed against the side of the chopper and missed the grab.

And Gipsy Avenger hits the ground as the helicopter crash lands with an explosion.

Jake soon saw it after recovering.

"Mako!" Jake cried and removes his helmet.

"Jake. Wait!" Nate said.

Jake quickly climbs out through a hatch, and jumps down. And quickly runs over to the burning helicopter.

Meanwhile not too faraway, the Jaeger was now recovered and heads over to the down Gipsy. But then it stops and turns and saw 3 other Jaeger being airlifted towards it.

After a moment, the Jaeger turns and walks away knowing it's too many a fight to win. And walks back into the bay, and disappears under the waves.

* * *

Sometime later, back at Shatterdome. Jake approaches Mako's memorial and looks at her picture frame next to his father's.

He then reaches into his pocket, and brings out an old photo. He placed it down, and reveals to be a family of Jake, Mako and Stacker.

He then heard an alarm beep, and enters a simulation room and found Amara trying to drift with a brain.

"This stupid brain thing." Amara complained.

She then saw Jake as he walks in. "Hey."

"Hey." Jake said.

Amara removes her helmet. "So I'm not really good at emotional stuff, but... I really am sorry about your sister."

Jake nodded.

"Half-sister?" Amara said.

"Yeah, her family died during the Onibaba attack." Jake said. "My dad took her in. And she was my sister, my family."

Amara understood that. "Why are you out of your uniform?"

"Just had a lot in my mind after Sydney." Jake said. "Guess I just wanted to be comfortable."

"Well, don't let Ranger Lambert see you in that." Amara warned. "He might take the stick out of his butt and beat you with it."

"I think I'm safe. Especially with that pretty guy."

Amara found it a little funny.

And then Jake noticed the brain that Amara was using.

"So they still using Sarah." Jake taps the container.

"Yeah, I can't drift with her for some reason." Amara said. "All the other cadets have been training for years and I... I hate feeling like the slow keg."

"You gotta relax." Jake said. "Or you're just grinding gears. I'll help you out."

"Got it, coach." Amara teased.

"Don't call me coach." Jake said.

"Alright, sensei." Amara said.

"Concentrate." He flicked her ear. "You have to make a good connection." He ready's a helmet. "You can't do that if you're yapping your gums."

They both placed the helmets on.

"You ready?" Jake asked.

"Ready." Amara said.

"All right. Let's see if we're drift compatible." Jake pushed a few buttons on a screen.

And soon, they were in a drift as memories of their past was seen.

And then there was a sudden break.

 _"Neural load is exceeding limit."_

"Stay focused Amara." Jake said doing some adjustments. "Remember: the stronger your connection, the better you fight."

Amara relaxes.

"That's it." Jake said.

And then Amara was sudden caught in a drift as images started to appear.

"Amara. Don't hang on to the memory." Jake said. "Just let it flow back through you."

But then, she was caught in the memory.

* * *

It was 11 years ago in 2024, and Amara was only 5 and was with her family at a carnival on a pier.

"Amara, jump in there." Said her dad with a camera.

Young Amara joins with her mom and her older brother.

"Yeah come on." He said. "Get together. Ready? One, two, cheese."

And the picture was taken.

"Got it." Said her dad and the photo appeared from the camera and grabs it.

"Wanna see?" He asked.

Young Amara went up to him, and he gave it to her. And she went off to the edge of the pier to look at it and past Jake.

"Amara." Jake trying to reach her. "Amara, you have to let it go. Amara. Just listen to my voice. Amara!"

Young Amara continues to look at the photo, and then strangely water droplets started coming down as if it was raining in the middle of a clear day. Young Amara looks back and found that it wasn't rain.

It was a large Category 4 Kaiju known as Insurrector. The Insurrector roars as people fled for their lives.

Young Amara tried to get to her family, but Insurrector's leg breaks a gap of the pier as it walks and separating her from her family.

"Amara!" Jake trying to reach her.

"Daddy. Daddy!" Young Amara cried.

"Come on jump!" Her dad reaching out.

"Amara! We need to break the drift!" Jake yelled.

"Jump to me. Come on!" Her dad said.

"I'm scared." Young Amara cried.

"Baby. I'll catch you. I promise." He said. "Come on."

Finally, Young Amara makes a run for it.

But just before she was about to jump, Insurrector's foot stomps right where her family was standing.

* * *

"Amara! Take it off!" Jake said.

Soon Amara was able to break out of the trance.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

Amara was able to get her surroundings back.

"I was there." Amara said. "I felt it."

"Yeah. I felt it too." Jake said.

 _"Jake, it's me. You there?"_

Jake reaches his radio. "Yeah, I'm here."

 _"Meet me in the lab right away. The marshal wants to see us."_

"Alright, I'm on my way." Jake said.

He then turns back to Amara.

"You okay?" Jake asked.

Amara nodding, and making sure she's okay. Jake then headed out.


	6. Fighting on Thin Ice

Jake soon meets up with Nate, Twilight, Rainbow, Starlight, Herrman and Quan.

And they were looking at a weird shape hologramic ball.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"A message from Mako." Quan said.

"She was trying to send it from her copter right before it went down." Herrman said. "It's a data package. High density."

"Obsidian Fury was jamming comms." Nate said. "How could her signal get though?"

"I didn't." Quan said. "At least not intact."

"So it's gone." Jake said.

"Gone is relative in digital round mate." Herrman placing his glasses on. "Running a modified factorial algorithm I might be able to reconstruct a few megabytes."

After a few adjustments, the message was shown in a head of a Kaiju.

"There." Herrman said.

"Is that a Kaiju?" Jake questioned.

"I am checking with PPDC Kaiju archives." Herrman going through the list of Kaijus.

But the closest match was Trespasser.

"No matching in the database." Herrman said.

"Keep looking." Quan said. "Whatever it is, it was important to her. I want to know why. And I want to know who was piloting that rouge Jaeger."

* * *

SHAO INDUSTRIES

SHANGHAI, CHINA

An aircraft arrives at Shao Industries building landing platform.

Inside, Newton enters a lab. And he approaches Liwen working on the device met to control the drone Jaegers.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Newton said. "I thought you were still in Sydney."

 _"The council has approved Drone deployment in an emergency session."_ Liwen said.

"Oh, that's great." Said Newton.

"I thought you'd be a little more enthusiastic." Said the drone pilot.

"Yeah, no, I'm- I'm calm." Newton said. "This is great. It's the timing with everything. With the attack and all it feels a little..."

"I was there." Liwen said went up to the pilot to adjust the helmet. "I know what happened. _And it wouldn't have... if our Drones had been in the field."_ She then turns the helmet off.

 _"Neural connection terminated."_

Liwen then moves over to a desk. _"Now everyone sees that."_

"yeah, I guess they do." Newton said.

 _"Which means the attack was positive..."_ Liwen checking the device as a hologram. _"all things considered."_

Newton had a look. "If you look at it sideways in they maybe you can say that. Uh, I'm sorry, what are you... What's going on here?"

 _"The council expects full deployment in 48 hours."_ Liwen said.

Newton winced. "48 is a..."

 _"I've worked my whole life for this."_ Liwen said. "Get it done."

"Okay, yeah." Newton assured. "Not a problem."

 _"48 hours?"_ A member questioned. _"No way we'll be ready."_

"You don;t think there's a way?" Newton questioned. "Alright. Well, then you're fired. OK. How about that? Or maybe your promoted. I don't know. We'll see how it goes. Just get it done!"

"Give me this." He grabs a member's cup.

Newton walks up to a doorway, and they opened as he looks at the Drone Jaegers getting ready.

* * *

After work, Newton returns to his place.

"Hey honey, I'm home." Newton called. "Sorry I'm late. Things were... Things were crazy today, with what happened in Sydney." He removes his coat. "All those people. It was not pretty. My boss almost got killed. That could have been bad. Maybe I guess. I don't know. "He pours himself a drink. "That would have been great actually, that one is all over me. I mean I can't get a break from her. I am ranting. Enough about work and enough about her. Really I should be focused on you." He went up to the bedroom. "How about we have a little fun in the bedroom? How was your day?"

But as it turns out, Alice that he mentioned was actually a Kaiju brain specimen.

"Oh that's great." Newton said. That's uh, yeah that's exciting. What's that?" He picks up a head device. "A little pick-me-up?" He then sits down and placed it on his head. "Well. What can I say? You read my mind."

He then pushed a button, drifts with the brain.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Shatterdome. Amara was in quarters with the other cadets and was watching the footage of the fight in Sydney.

"They're calling it Obsidian Fury." Amara said. "There's never been a rouge like this."

"News feeds said they are posting a dozen Jaegers at the memorial." Said Meilin.

"When I die, I want that many to send me off." Suresh said.

"Your pops gonna make you work with boobs when you wash out." Renata teased.

"Jaegers do not show up when the boob guy does." Ilya said.

"Wait, your dad works with boobs?" Amara asked.

"He's a plastic surgeon." Suresh said. "He doesn't just work with..."He closed his chest. "I'm not gonna wash out. I'm gonna be a pilot."

"Still, you die, man, they post one Jaeger at your funeral." Jinhai said.

Renata laughed at that.

"Maybe half a Jaeger." Jinhai said.

The others laughed.

"I heard that's where they found Amara." Vik said. "In half a Jaeger."

"It was a whole Jaeger." Amara corrected. "It just wasn't very big, Viktoriya."

Vik took as if she was being challenged, and she got down from her bunk. And confronts Amara.

"Bigger is better." Viktoriya said.

Amara just smiled. _"Kiss my ass."_ She said in a language.

Viktoriya heard that clearly. "What did you say?"

 _"Kiss my ass."_ Amara said it again, and turns to Jinhai. "Am I saying that right?"

"Yep." Jinhai nodded.

Then suddenly, Vikoriya pulled Amara in an arm lock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jinhai trying to stop them.

And then others approach them trying to stop them.

"I have worked every day of my life to be here." Viktoriya said. "You didn't do anything! You were just picked up from the street like garage!"

Then, Amara elbowed Viktoriya. And then quickly flips her over to the floor, and pins her.

"Do you know where I learn that?" Amara asked. "On the street, you big dumb-"

"Ranger on deck!" Ryoichi yelled.

Amara looks up and sees Nate, Twilight and Rainbow entering the room.

"Enough! What's going on?" Twilight demanded.

"On your feet, both of ya!" Rainbow ordered.

The cadets quickly got in formation.

"She jumped me." Amara said.

"She doesn't belong here!" Vikoriya yelled.

"I don't care!" Nate snapped. "You know, when I first joined the Corps, I was just like you. Worse, I was nobody." Behind him Jake appeared. "But that woman we lay rest today, Mako Mori, she said, "Whoever you are... the minute you enter this program, you join a family. And no matter what they do, no matter how stupid they may act sometimes..." He glanced back to Jake. "you forgive them and you move on." So you start believing in that, in here. Then you'll start believing that in the Jaeger."

"Nate." Jules said and appeared. "The marshal's looking for you guys. He says Gottlieb found something."

* * *

At the lab, the Kaiju head flips sideways actually showing a location.

"It isn't something, it's somewhere." Hermann said. "Severnaya Zemlya, of Siberia tiny peninsula."

What's in Zemlya?" Quan asked.

"Nothing anymore." Hermann said. "A facility roughly in this location was used to manufacture Jaeger power core during war but it was decommissioned years ago."

"Why would Mako be trying to tell us about an abandon factory in the middle of nowhere?" Nate questioned.

"Sir, permission to take Gipsy Avenger to see what the hell is out there." Jake said.

* * *

SEVERNAYA ZEMLYA

SIBERIA

300 miles within the Arctic Circle, Gipsy Avenger marches across the snowy landscape. And came to a stop within a quarter mile of the factory.

Inside, Nate, Jake, Twilight and Rainbow checks the place.

 _"Scanning."_

Nate sighs. "Looks like Mako's message was a dead end. This place is abandoned."

There has to be something here." Twilight said.

"No, wait a second." Jake brought a closer image of the factory. "Getting some weird readings."

"What is that?" Rainbow asked.

Then suddenly there was an alarming sound.

"Incoming!" Nate yelled.

Jake glanced back, and then they were by a missile. Gipsy Avenger ducks as an army of missiles soared over them and hits the factory. They looked behind, and saw Obsidian Fury.

"You again?!" Rainbow said.

And then they got up, and charged towards the Jaeger.

"Take out his legs." Nate said.

And then, they got to the ground as Obsidian Fury fires a power beam. And then they caught the Jaeger by the legs causing him to fall, and they started sliding across the ice. Gipsy quickly got over the Jaeger and punches. Gipsy attempts to slam both fists, but Obsidian Fury blocks them. And then they slid over the edge of an ice canyon. The 2 Jaegers fell as they brought out there blades and fought. And then, they hit the bottom, and broke through the ice on the other side.

Obsidian Fury got up, and then fires the power beam at Gipsy as they blocked it with the Chain Sword.

"We gotta get out of here." Nate said.

And then they struck the ice under them, and they fell through into the water. Obsidian nears the hole and looks down, and then there was a bright flash in the water. And then a second later, a missile emerges from the water and flew high in the air. And then it broke apart, and then 6 missiles deployed and fired near the Jaegers feet. And soon fell in the water.

And then, Gipsy Avenger quickly rose toward him with rocket thrusters. And then they burst out of the water. They attempt to punch, but Obsidian quickly avoids it. And then slams Gipsy's head through the ice. And then quickly rolls and pins Gipsy.

"Plasma Cannon!" Jake said.

They fist the left arm, and deploys and then fires at the Jaeger. Sending him back a distance and they got up.

"Think we've pissed him off." Nate said.

"Good." Jake replied.

And then, they deployed the Chain Sword. And Obsidian Fury deploys the Chainsaw Blades as Gipsy charges.

"You remember our old move?" Jake asked.

"Hell yeah." Nate said.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Rainbow said.

The 2 Jaegers charged towards each other. And then as Obsidian Fury ready's to strike. Gipsy Avenger quickly got down and swung the blade on the Jaeger's side and they slid across the ice to a stop.

Obsidian Fury turns to them.

He looks hurt." Jake said.

"Go for his power core." Nate said.

They charged towards Obsidian Fury. And they avoided a blade attack and struck the Jaeger. And then they stab the Jaeger in the left leg. But the Obsidian slices the blade off. They were hit twice, and then quickly grabs hold of the Jaeger's arms as the right blade inches closer. And soon the blade hits the side of Gipsy's Face, and then they slipped the left wrist and grabs hold of Obsidian's head. And then they got free and brought the blades into an X near the Jaeger's neck. And the Gipsy headbutts the Jaeger. And then they upper cut Obsidian as he tries to hit them. But they ducked, and grabs the blade and then jabs it into the Jaeger's shoulder.

And then, they quickly slammed the left wrist through the power core and through it's back. And then pulls it out, leaving a hole.

And soon, Obsidian Fury drops to his knees. And after a few moments, he falls back.

And Gipsy Avenger approaches him.

 _"Pilots of Obsidian Fury,-"_

"-get the hell out of your comm-pod." Jake announced.

And then they stomped their right foot on the Jaeger's chest. And then they brought the Jaeger up, and then grabs the head, and then rips off the face.

But then, they discovered something else.

"What the hell is that?" Jake said.

Obsidian Fury was actually not piloted by 2 pilots, but somehow a Kaiju brain.


	7. Shatterdome Attacked

After bringing the Jaeger back to the Shatterdome, Hermann sets a chainsaw down after having a look of the organ controlling Obsidian Fury.

"It's definitely Kaiju." He said and removes his mask. "A secondary brain used to control the hind quarters."

"How do they get into our world?" Jake questioned.

"There's hasn't been a breach in 10 years." Quan said. "The sensors would have pick that up."

"I don't think there was a breach." Hermann said. "Kaiju flesh has a distant radioactive signature particularly to the anti-verse. This specimen does not." He then sets part of the brain down on a cart.

"So... you're saying that it's from our universe." Nate said.

"The genetic fingerprints indicate terrestrial modification techniques probably engineered from Kaiju flesh left over from the war." Hermann said.

"Okay, so, it was only a brain specimen that was somehow added in Obsidian Fury." Rainbow said.

"Precursors didn't do this..." Quan said.

They turned to him.

"Humans did." Quan finished.

"But, who would pull a stunt like that?" Twilight questioned. "And why?"

* * *

Outside, Jules and some other workers were examining Obsidian Fury.

Nearby, Amara, Jinhai, Suresh and Meilin watched.

"My God. That punk of slimy crap was piloting Obsidian Fury?" Suresh said in disbelief.

"We gotta get a look inside." Amara said.

Suresh turns to her. "Inside?"

Amara turns to him. "That things' part Kaiju. Come on guys. When are we ever gonna get a chance to see something like this again?"

"Never, never would be good." Suresh said.

"You guys can stay here, I'm going." Amara heads over to the Jaeger.

"No, Amar- Amara!" Suresh trying to stop her.

* * *

Soon, they were inside the Jaeger and had flashlight as it was a little dark.

"Guys. Guys, we should not be in here." Suresh said with a fear they might get kicked out.

Soon, they enter a region of the Jaeger, and saw a system of wiring.

"Whoa. It's fused all the way through the system." Amara looked around. "Like muscle tissue."

Soon, they realized they were in the chest region as the missing gap over them is here Gipsy ripped the power core off.

"That's how it was able to move like it did." Jinhai said. "Cool."

"Yeah, cool." Suresh said. "Working with boobs is sounding better and better."

And then Amara noticed something about one section of wire.

"Shine the light over here." Amara said as Jinhai turns his light over on the wire.

And then Amara brought out her knife and slices a piece off.

"Oh, yeah, just go pull on the guts of that weird-ass Kaiju that killed Mako." Suresh said sarcastically.

Unknowingly, a fluid flows down a tube and leaks from a hole.

"What is it?" Jinhai asked.

"I think it's some kind of..."

And then the fluid drops on Jinhai's right arm, and it had some kind of acidic reaction when it hits his skin and burns. And reveals to be Kaiju blood. He screams in pain and drops to the floor.

"Jinhai!" Amara cried.

Meilin and Suresh turns and saw them.

"I told you not to yank on that!" Suresh exclaimed.

"Go get help!" Amara exclaimed. "Go!"

"Oh man, we are so screwed!" Suresh knowing they're in trouble.

* * *

Later, Amara waits in a room as Jake, Twilight and Rainbow were seen outside discussing with Quan. And he soon leaves, and the 3 entered the room.

"Is Jinhai okay?" Amara asked.

"He's got some scar, but yeah, he'll live." Jake assured. "The Marshal plan him on probation, Meilin and Suresh too. They bleak wrong, all of them are out."

"Amara, what were you thinking back there?" Rainbow asked. "You or the others seriously could've been hurt or gotten yourselves killed."

"Amara, we're not mad, but we are disappointed in you." Twilight said. "You have to take things seriously around here. This isn't a playground for kids to do whatever they want. This is real dangerous stuff. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"No, it's not their fault." Amara said. "I talked them into it."

"Sorry, I talked to the marshal, but you're dismissed from the program." Jake said.

"We're sorry, Amara." Twilight apologetically. "We did everything we can."

Amara was upset, but tries to hide it. "Never belonged here anyway."

"Really?" Jake questioned. "You know, I used to say the same thing a long time ago." and he sat down. "But, I actually didn't want to be here. Still don't."

"Why did you sign out?" Amara asked.

"What happened?" Rainbow asked.

"We were at war." Jake began telling his story. "My dad was leading the charge and I thought maybe I could see more of him. Maybe even drift with him. Then one night me and Nate got into it. It was over something stupid. I can't remember what. So, I climbed in an old Mark 4 just to show him, I didn't him to be a great pilot.

"That's pretty dumb." Amara said.

"Even for you." Twilight pointed.

"Yeah." Jake nodded in agreement. "

"How far you'd get?" Amara asked.

"About 7 steps, take or leave." Jake said.

"How far did you get?" Amara asked unconvinced.

"About 2 steps. And I blacked out from the strain." Jake admitted. "And the first thing I saw when I woke up, was my dad. He's standing right in front of me looking stunned."

"W-What'd he say?" Amara asked.

"He said that I was out of the program, he said I didn't deserve to be in a Jaeger." Jake said. "Look he said a lot of things. A year later, my dad was gone. And I didn't get a chance to prove him wrong. And more importantly, I could not get a chance to prove it to myself." And he turns to Amara. "You listen to me. Don't let other people think of you define who you are. You like where that takes you. You understand?"

Amara nodded.

"And keep your head up, then you might just be as good looking as me in this type of situation." Jake said.

Amara laughed a bit.

"Serious. This face is set up well." Jake said. "Beauty is a burden. You will be alright."

And then he got up, and he, Twilight and Rainbow started to head out.

"SHAO Industries." Amara suddenly said.

They stopped, and turned to her.

"What?" Jake questioned.

"Obsidian Fury has tech in it made by SHAO Industries." Amara explained.

"That's impossible." Jake said.

"But how?" Rainbow asked.

"Jules and her team scanned every centimeter of that Jaeger." Jake said.

"Insulating meta-materials wound counterclockwise in the shunt cabling." Amara said. "SHAO is the only company that winds that way."

"Amara, are you sure about what you're telling us right now?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Amara answered. "Yeah. I stole a ton to make Scrapper. I thought it might be important."

"Yeah. Thank you." Jake said as they headed out.

* * *

Later, they explained that to Nate and Hermann.

"SHAO Industries." Hermann wondered. "They don't have a bio division."

"Not that we know of." Jake said.

"The cabling could have been stolen, just like Amara's Jaeger." Nate said. "We're gonna need more than that to connect Fury to SHAO."

"What about Newt?" Hermann questioned. "He'd have access to internal records and shipping manifests."

"It might be possible." Twilight said.

"Alright. Go see him, keep a low profile." Jake said.

"I have a mission?" Hermann asked. "Finally."

"We take what we know to the Marshal." Jake said.

And they soon parted ways.

* * *

SHAO Industries.

Everyone was getting ready for the Drone's deployment. Liwen soon enters the building.

 _"The building's secured, ma'am."_ Said a member with her.

 _"No visitors without the proper credentials."_ Liwen said. _"I don't want anyone interfering with deployment."_

And Liwen's tablet went off, and she checks on it.

 _"What is it?"_ The member asked.

 _"I'll be in my office."_ Liwen said after a moment.

 _"Okay."_ He replied.

And he walks away, and Liwen seems concern about something.

* * *

Back in the Shatterdome, 2 officers were packing up Amara's things.

"This isn't fair." Suresh said.

Jinhai now with a bandage on his arm, went up to Amara and place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Jinhai apologized. "You don't deserve this."

Amara turns to him. And even Viktoriya felt uneasy of her leaving.

"It was my fault." Amara said. "This is on me."

An officer then hand Amara her bag, and they begin to head out. And the other cadets watched sadly as they go.

"Amara." Viktoriya called out and she turns to her. "The next Jaeger you build, make it a big one."

And then they headed out of the room.

* * *

Outside, a team of aircrafts approaching the base with 2 Drone Jaegers.

And strangely, one of them twitches a hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, in SHAO Industries, Newton was going over the status of the Drone deployment and everything's going smoothly.

"And we have delivery at 100%, people." Newton announced. "A 100%. That's the way that it's done! Okay? I told you we could do it and we did it."

But then there's trouble with one of the Drones being sent to Moyulan.

"I'm losing link to drone 375." Said the pilot controlling it.

"Why?" Newton questioned as other Drones started to error. "Why? Figure out why!"

A member begins to work out what's wrong.

* * *

Back at the base, and unaware of the problem. Jake, Nate, Twilight and Rainbow were with Quan going over the news.

"We'll take what we know to the council in person." Quan explained. "Prepare transport."

Then Jake noticed Amara being brought to her ride home.

"Give me a second." Jake said.

And then Quan's mic was heard.

 _"The Drones in the field are malfunctioning!"_

* * *

And the HQ, a member picks up the errors in the 2 Drones.

 _"Stop the ones coming in from deploying!"_

* * *

They turned and saw the Drones starting to act up.

And inside one of the heads, the device controlling it cracks as something burst out and flashing. And then it reaches and takes over the head like it was some kind of internal parasite.

On the base, people started running to take cover.

"Get to Gipsy. Go!" Quan said.

And Jake, Nate, Twilgith and Rainbow started running out.

In the air, the Drones started growing spines on it's back. And then 3 claws on each hand, and the Drone roared. And 2 parts of the head parted into a jaw.

Quan reaches his mic. "All pilots, man your Jaegers and engage the hostiles."

And then, the Drones swung the aircrafts into each other and they fell and landed on the base. And Amara runs as one lands. And Valor Omega fires a blast at one of the Drones. And then, the 2nd one grabs the cables of 2 aircrafts and used them as a weapon and swung them like a chain club and hits Valor Omega as it was knocked back a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, in SHAO Industries everyone rushes around trying to disable the Drones. And Newton heads down the stairs to head out.

"Okay, you can do this." Newton remaining calm. "You cool? Yeah, super cool. Just stay calm."

And then a lab member appeared. _"Dr. Geiszler! Shao's looking for you."_

And he rushed away.

"I know. I'm heading out." Newton said. "I'm heading right-"

Then suddenly, Newton was pull back into a corner. And found it was Hermann.

"Hermann, what are you doing here?" Newton asked. "How did you get in here?"

"I do have PPDC credentials, and besides everyone seems to be a little bit preoccupied with the killer drones your boss just set off!" Hermann explained.

* * *

Back at the Shatterdome, a Drone lunges onto Valor Omega's back and grips around the head as the 2nd Drone holds him.

And then, the 1st Drone rips Omega's head off and it lands in front of Amara as she fell back.

2 helicopters take off, but then one was struck by a missile.

And as Amara got up and starts regaining her senses. She looks around as everyone ran and the Jaegers fought the Drones.

* * *

Back in SHAO Industries, Hermann explains to Newton of what's going on.

"She used you." Hermann said.

"No." Newton in disbelief.

"She lured you with money and a fancy title." Hermann continued.

"No, no way." Newton said.

"And while you were basking in the glow, she took your research and she twisted it." Hermann finished. "Help me stop her, Newton. Help me save the world, like old times."

"Sorry, technically, uh, you helped me last time." Newton corrected. "Let's get that straight."

"Fine. Help me help you save the world. What do you say?"

"Well I um... I say. Don't shoot!" Newton suddenly raised his hands.

That's because a group of security appeared with guns.

Newton tries to speak Chinese, but fails. "Damn it, why can't I get this language?"

* * *

Back at Shatterdome, everyone was still running for cover.

And Amara runs as another Jaeger fights the Drones.

And soon, the cadets appeared and joined Amara. Along with Starlight and the rest of the Mane 7.

"What's happening?!" Jinhai exclaimed.

"What's going on?!" Starlight exclaimed.

"Are those Jaegers?" Ryoichi asked.

"No they're Drones from SHAO Industries." Amara said.

"What are they doing?" Tahima asked.

"I don't know. They just started acting crazy." Amara said.

Hey!" Nate called as they turned to them. "To the deck now!"

"Get back to your quarters RIGHT NOW!" Jake yelled.

As one Drones fight the Jaeger, another Drone fires missiles at the right leg of Titan Redeemer.

"Yes, sir!" Ryoichi yelled. "Go, go, go!"

And they quickly started running.

And soon, Redeemer's right leg cripples and then the 2,000 ton Jaeger started to fall back. And everyone to get out of the way, and Nate quickly helps a woman help and ran. And then the Jaeger started falling towards him.

But then suddenly, Jules came from nowhere and pushes him out of the way. And hits the ground as the Jaeger hits the ground.

And when the dust cleared, they stared at each other.

But then their moment was cut short when Jake appeared.

"Really?" Jake said in disbelief. "Now?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermann and Newton were in the elevator with the security team.

And then Newton made a gesture with his face. And Hermann got the idea, and then started coughing as they glanced at him.

And then Hermann whacks his cane at a member, and Newton grabs hold of the one next to him as he pulled out a gun. And Hermann starts whacking the others with his cane.

"Hermann!" Newton called as the guns fires. "Little help?"

* * *

When the elevator opened, Hermann continues whacking the members as Newton knocks the last with a punch.

And then they exit the elevator.

"Thank you, Newton." Hermann said. "I'd hug you if it's alright."

"Actually it's fine." Newton said.

And then Hermann hugs him.

"You're don grabbing me, let's take care of the drones right?" Newton said.

And they head to the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lab they have lost complete control of the Drones.

 _"Shut down all systems! Now!"_ A member called out.

And then Newton and Hermann enters the lab as Newton points the gun.

"Everyone get out of the lab, or I'll shoot you." Newton threatened. "I'll shoot you twice."

 _"Always knew you'd go nuts!"_ A member said as she leaves.

"You are offcially fired." Newton said to her.

And soon, they approached a desk.

"What do we do? How do we stop this?" Hermann asked.

"There's a backdoor Hermann." Newton got to work.

"To what?" Hermann asked.

"To the Drone's subroutine." Newton said and walks over to the screen on the wall. "I added a subroutine just in case I wanna to get in here and poke around down the road."

"Sneaky bastard." Hermann smirked.

Newton chuckled. "I know, right."

And soon he was done, but then the screen showed something else saying "INITIATING BREACH PROTOCOL".

And that brought Hermann into very concerned.

"What did you just do?" Hermann asked concernedly.

"What I been planning for the last 10 years." Newton said and turns to him as the screen into some kind of DNA strand. "I'm ending the world."

Hermann was completely shocked.

* * *

Halfway around the world, in Hawaii, a group of 5 Drones gathered around.

HONOLULU

UNTIED STATES

And then a power beam fires from their chests and aimed at the water.

And soon, a breach was detected.

The same is happening in Hong Kong, China. Anchorage, Alaska, and a breach begins to form.

* * *

Soon, it was detected in the Shatterdome.

And soon, Quan enters the room.

 _"Where the hell are my pilots?!"_ Quan demanded. _"Sitrep!"_

 _"Breaches detected, multiple locations!"_ She announced. "It's the Drones, sir!"

Quan reaches his mic. "All pilots, breaches detected. Drones in the field are opening multiple breaches across the Pacific Rim."

Outside, the shield doors begin to close.

But then, one of the Drones fired multiple missile that soon spun in a spiral. And soon hit the HQ killing Quan and anyone else in there. And then it broke lose from the ceiling and falls and hits the ground.

* * *

Back in SHAO Industries, Hermann turns to Newton completely shocked of what he was doing.

"Why? Why would you do this." Hermann asked.

"Why would I do this?" Newton questioned himself as he removes his coat. "Well, I guess I wouldn't. Normally, not really my style. Yeah, I don't know. Maybe I hated you for treating me like an insignificant little joke of a man. Maybe that's why he did it, Hermann. I did it. He said strangely at that last part.

And he laughed a bit. "There you go. There's the problem." He then turns to him. "I'm not just feeling totally myself these days."

Hermann's eyes widen. "You."

And then a flashback shows when Newton first drifted with the Kaiju brain. And then a Precursor was seen.

"Precursors." Hermann gasped.

It appears that Newton has taken 1 too many drifts of a Kaiju brain.

Newton soon then turns away. "Very good, Hermann. You figured it out." He said. "And as usual, a step behind."

"Newton, you are a good man." Hermann trying to reason him.

"No, Hermann." Newton said.

"Please, you must fight back, Newton." Hermann said.

And Newton grasped Hermann by the throat. "He is not strong enough!" He said mostly the Precursor did. "None of you, are strong enough!"

And then, Newton's senses came back.

"I'm sorry, Hermann." Newton regretfully said. "They're in my head."

Then Liwen grabs the gun and aims at Newton.

 _"Let him go!"_ She demanded.

Newton turns to her.

 _"You're not going to ruin my life's work."_ Liwen said as Newton drops Hermann.

"Oh, hey boss." Newton smiled.

* * *

Back at the Shatterdome, just as the shield doors were about to close, one of the Drones quickly rushed and holds them from closing. And begins to pry them open as the 2nd helps out.

And soon, they pried the doors open to get in. And they started attacking as Amara and the cadets and the Mane 7 quickly and joins Jake, Nate and Jules hiding under Redeemer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jake said. "I told you to get to quarters."

"All the doors are blocked!" Amara said as they joined them.

"We couldn't find another way in!" Rainbow said.

"We do we do?!" Renata exclaimed.

* * *

Back in SHAO, Liwen confronts Newton with the gun.

 _"How did you do it without me knowing?"_ Liwen questioned.

"I mean 38% of your company is fully automated." Newton said and raised his hands. "It really wasn't very hard re allocate a little over here, and a little over there. And slipped in a little Kaiju surprise without you noticing. _Especially since you always thought... you were the smartest person in the room."_

 _"In about a second, I'm going to be."_ Liwen said.

"Stop!" Hermann suddenly whacks Liwen's gun.

It threw Liwen's aim away from Newton. And Newton quickly made a run for it, as Liwen tries to shoot him.

"Wait, wait, wait! Newt has no control of himself." Hermann exclained. "It's the Precursors. They must've infected his mind when we drifted with the Kaiju."

"Shut up!" Liwen points the gun at him.

And then Liwen contacts security. _"Security, find and detain Dr. Geiszler. If he tries to resist, put a bullet in his head."_

* * *

In the Shatterdome, the group were still under Redeemer.

"Running out of time, guys!" Rainbow exclaiemd.

"Stay here. We're gonna try and get to Gipsy." Jake said.

Gipsy then took a missile strike at the shoulder.

"You better hurry before it gets wrecked." Twilight said. "Go now!"

"You ready for this?" Jake asked Nate.

"No, you?" Nate replied.

"No." Jake said. "On 3."

"Great."

"1, 2..."

They were about to make a dash to Gipsy.

 _"Hello, anyone there?"_ A comm voice suddenly stopping them.

Jake reaches his mic. "Gottlieb?"

* * *

"Jake! Thank God." Hermann relieved.

* * *

"We're under attack." Jake said. "You need to force Liwen-"

* * *

 _"-and shut down the Drones!"_

Hermann made his way to Liwen as she begin diagnostic on the Drones.

"It isn't her, it isn't Liwen." Hermann explained. "It was Newt. The Precursors. They've infected him."

* * *

 _"They're controlling his mind."_

"It was Newt?!" Twilight exclaimed in shocked.

"Gottlieb, can you get him to disable the Drones?" Nate asked.

"Hermann, where is he now?" Twilight asked.

* * *

"No, he got away." Hermann answered.

* * *

A truck hurries across the base as one of the Drones went after it.

And then once close enough, it then swatted it's right claw at the vehicle. And the truck was sent flying through the air and hits Bracer Phoenix on the right arm.

"Gottlieb, shut them down." Jake said.

* * *

Liwen begins to work on shutting down the Drones.

 _"I've penetrated the subroutine."_ She said.

But just before it was finished, the virus begins to stop it.

"It's trying to lock you out." Hermann said.

"Feedback loop." Liwen said and walks off.

* * *

In Anchorage, the Drones continued to open the Breach.

And under the water, a clawed hand emerges from the Breach and grips the seabed. And the head of Category 4 Kaiju emerges.

* * *

At the Shatterdome, one of the Drones looks around dangerously close to the group's hiding place.

"We got company!" Spike seeing the Drone.

"What the hell is going on, Gottlieb?" Jake called him.

As the Drones nears them, suddenly one of Redeemer's pilots who was still alive. Raised his right arm, and Redeemer's arm lifts up, and then a gun emerges and fires at the Drone and the head was shot clean off.

Hearing this, the remaining Drone turns to Redeemer and roars. And then leaps into the air as the group backs away.

"Get back, look out!" Rainbow yelled.

And then the Drone lands and stomps on Redeemer's head, making sure it stays dead. And the Jaeger's body limps.

"Gottlieb, shut them down, or we're gonna die." Jake said.

And then the Drone spots them.

"Shut them down!" Jake yelled.

* * *

Liwen quickly works her tablet and types a code.

And then quickly brought it up on the screen. And it starts to clear the virus.

* * *

And then the Drone started acting up.

And inside it's head, the device suddenly blows.

* * *

Hermann saw this.

"Yes!" He cheers.

* * *

And then, the Drone started coming down.

And then it falls over, and it's head hits the spikes on Redeemer's mace as Kaiju blood spills out as the group backed away.

* * *

In Anchorage, the Category 4 Kaiju was half out of the Breach.

But then, the Drones started acting up. And the devices blow up, and the the power beams hit the Kaiju. And then the Breache closed, and the Kaiju was killed.

* * *

Soon, the screen showed all the Breaches across the Pacific coast closed.

"Liwen has disabled the Drones." Hermann announced in relief. "The Breaches are closed. I repeat the Breaches, are closed."

But then, there was an alarming beep and they looked at the screen in horror.

"Oh, no." Hermann said in fear.

* * *

"Oh no, what?" Jake asked.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

 _"3-"_

* * *

"-Kaiju have gotten through." Hermann announced.

The screen showed 3 Kaiju's locations off Russia and South Korea's coast, both Category 4. And a Category 5 several miles off the coast of Japan, in the East China Sea. The 2nd ever after Slattern.

"South Korea, Russian coast, and the East China Sea." Hermann announced. "2 Cat 4's and a Cat 5."

 _"Copy that."_

* * *

"Get back to the dome." Jake said.

* * *

 _"We're gonna need all the help we can get."_

Hermann and Liwen exchanged looks.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **When I first heard of Newton being the villain, I was completely shocked.**

 **Guess he took one too many drifts with the Kaiju brain.**

 **Oh, I actually have in mind of a little Jaeger surprise for the Mane 7 in the next chapter.**

 **Just me, when I say it. It is mind blowing.**


	8. End Game

Back at the Dome, everyone was out helping anyone who's hurt. And Jules moves and saw Viktoriya and Renata helping a member.

"You girls, okay?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am!" They replied.

Jules then went to Jake, Nate, Amara, Twilight and Rainbow as they helped lift a concrete block off him.

Nate turns to her. "What do we got?"

"And how bad?" Twilight asked.

"The reports are still coming in, but the Drones attacked Jaegers in Shatterdomes across the Rim." Jules reported.

"Alright. How many Jaegers do we have here?" Jake asked.

"Operational? Gipsy Avenger, barely." Jules answered.

"That's it?" Nate questioned.

"Yeah." Jules replied.

"Newton's plan must've been also to take out the Jaegers as well." Twilight said.

"Okay, we need more Jaegers up and running or this is gonna be a short fight." Jake said.

"Even if we can, all of our pilots are either dead or severely injured." Jules said.

"You can say that with Titan Redeemer and Valor Omega." Rainbow remarked.

"One disaster at a time." Nate said. "Let's just focus on those Jaegers."

And then Jake turns to Amara who was helping tending a member.

"Namani. Come over here." Jake called to her.

Amara went up to them.

"I need you to help Jules with the repairs. Can you do that?" Jake asked.

"I thought I was kicked out." Amara said.

"Kicking you back in." Jake said. "She's pretty good at turning junk into Jaegers." Jake said to Nate. "You good with that?"

Nate turns to her. "Hell, yeah."

"Alright, we got a lot of work to do." Jake said. "And not a lot of time."

"Every minute counts." Twilight said.

Then Ryoichi looked up into the air, and looked he sees something.

"We got incoming!" He announced.

They all turned, and in the air was a team of aircraft approaching the Dome as they went up to them. And one comes for landing, and soon the side door opens as Hermann walks out.

"I brought some help!" He said.

He soon steps as Liwen and her security men came out as well.

* * *

Later, they were in a room as Hermann describe the 3 Kaiju.

"Hakuja, Shrikethorn, and the big fellow... Raijin." Hermann said bringing up a hologram of the 3 Kaiju.

The Hakuja is the Category 4 that emerge from the South Korean coast, it has 6 legs, and curve tusk like appendages on the lower jaw.

Shrikethorn is the 2nd Category 4 that came from the Russian coast, and has 2 tails and spines on it's back. And flat head.

And lastly Raijin, the Category 5 that emerge from the East China Sea, it stands on 2 legs and the lower torso is almost that of a T. Rex. And has a set of face plating.

And then a map showed them facing 3 different directions of the main island of Japan.

"I took the liberty of assigning the designations." Hermann.

"Well, the spiky guy and the big idiot are moving away from the cities and towards the oceans." Nate said. "What does that mean?"

"Maybe they're trying link up with Hakuja in the East China Sea." Liwen thought.

"Well, they're definitely heading for somewhere." Twilight said looking at their direction. "Because their direction seems almost heading to Japan."

"Yeah, I bet Newt would know what they are up to." Jake said. "If we can get it out of him."

"Yeah, but we have to find him first." Nate said.

And then Nate brought up a map of the South China Sea.

"Any Jaegers closer to those Kaijus than us?" Jake asked.

"What was left of the Chin-do and Sakhalinsk Drones tried to intercept." Hermann said. "Emphasis on tried. I'm afraid we're on our own."

"There's gotta be something here..." Nate looking through the map. "Something in the East China Sea."

And then Jake came in thought of something. "Maybe that's not where they're headed. Pull up a map of Kaiju movement from the war."

"Pushing data to main display." Said Mc Kinney.

And then, a map was shown with all the Kaijus from the war. Including Knifehead, Mutavore, Otachi and Leatherback.

"What, you know something we don't?" Nate asked.

"What is it?" Rainbow asked.

"You said we need to understand our enemy's objective, to know we've beaten them." Jake explained. "What if the Kaiju weren't blindly attacking our cities during the war? What if we were just in their way?"

And soon, the screen showed the directional routes of the Kaiju. And they all linked up in the same area, as then Mt. Fuji was shown and Onibaba was the closest to it.

"Right here. Mt Fuji, Japan." Nate said.

"Extrapolate for Hakuja, Shrikethron and Raijin." Hermann said.

Soon, the map brought back Hakuja, Shrikethorn and Raijin. And their directional routes link up to Mt. Fuji.

"Mt Fuji? But why?" Liwen wondered.

"Out of all the places, why there?" Rainbow questioned.

"Rare Earth elements." Hermann said out loud.

"Huh?" Nate turns to him.

"Mt Fuji is a volcano rich in rare Earth element." Hermann explained. "Kaiju blood reacts extremely violently with rare Earth elements is the basis of my fuel thruster experiment." He went to the dashboard where Mc Kinney is. "Excuse me."

"Ooh. That sounds bad." Nate not liking the sound of it. "That's bad, right?"

"Very." Liwen confirmed. "Mt. Fuji's active. A geological pressure point."

"That's not good." Rainbow said.

"Sure isn't." Twilight replied.

"Based on their blood to mass ratio, the Kajiu reaction would cause a cascade event." Hermann typing the keyboard. And then moves down as the screen shows the Earth as ash spreads across the planet. "Igniting the Ring of Fire around the Pacific Rim. Billions of tons of toxic gas and ash will spill into the atmosphere... wiping out all life."

"And finish terraforming the Earth, for the Precursors." Liwen finished.

"That must've been their plan all along!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"We may only have a few days before the Kaiju reach Mt. Fuji." Twilight said.

"We can't let team reach Mt. Fuji." Nate said.

"I'm gonna check with Jules for Jaeger repairs." Jake said.

"Even if we had a hundred Jaegers, there's no way to intercept in time." Liwen exclaimed.

"Just 1 Jaeger repair could take days, probably." Rainbow said.

"We don't have that long." Twilight said.

What about your thruster pods? And those prototype Jaegers?" Nate asked Hermann.

"Oh, no, no, no. They're not... They're not ready." Hermann shook his head. "The prototypes haven't even been field tested."

"Can they be?" Liwen asked.

"Well in theory." Hermann said unsurly. "Maybe with your help."

"Gottlieb, what does that mean "in theory"?" Jake asked.

Hermann thinks this through. "Today... It means yes."

* * *

Later, everyone was getting to work on the repairs of the Jaegers.

And Jules instructs as a cranes lifts up Titan Redeemer's left arm to Bracer Phoenix. And in the conn pod, Amara, Jinhai and Viktoriya managed to get things up and running inside.

Over with Saber Athena, Ryoichi and Renata help out with the repairs.

And behind 4 hangers of the Jaegers, repairers were getting ready 4 secretive Jaegers. And one was seen with an operational jaw with teeth, and an arm with 2 fingered claws.

Outside, Liwen and Hermann check over the status on them.

* * *

Later, Jake and Nate were with Jules.

"Saber Athena, Guardian Bravo and Bracer Phoenix are good to go." Jules announced. "And the 4 prototypes are ready to go as well."

"Not a lot to work with." Jake said.

"Liwen keep passing Fury-tech in Gipsy that might help." Jules added.

"Hey, prep everything we got for the deployment." Nate said.

"Okay. Don't killed yourself." Jules said then kissed him on his cheek.

"You either." She said to Jake and did the same.

And then she walks off.

"Well that's confusing." Jake said.

Nate turns to him. "Let's just stay focused. "We got 8 Jaegers against, 2 Category 4's and a 5. Half weren't never field tested."

"It's better than just Gipsy." Jake said.

"We still need pilots." Nate added.

"We have them." Jake said.

Nate soon realized what he meant. "Shit."

* * *

Now in gear, they met up with the cadets and the Mane 7 also with uniforms.

Jake turns to Nate, and he nodded.

"If my dad was here, he would probably give you a big speech, make you feel invincible." Jake said.

Twilight still remembers the speech Stacker gave on the final mission.

"I'm not my father." Jake said. "I'm not a hero like he was. Like Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori. But they didn't start out that way. They started out as cadets, just like you. We remember them as giants because they stood tall, because they stood together. It doesn't matter who your parents are, where you came from, who believed in you and who didn't. We are a family now, and we are Earth's last defense. This is our time! This our chance to make a difference. Now let's mount up, and get it done, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" They replied.

"Jaeger pilots, do you understand?" Jake repeated.

"Yes, sir!"

"Do you understand?!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Then help me save the world." Jake said. "Let's do this."

"But, what about us?" Spike asked.

"We got you covered." Jake assured.

* * *

Shorty later, the 4 Jaegers were getting ready for launch. As well as the prototype Jaegers which were actually in the forms of Dinosaurs.

Twilight and Starlight paired up in the Tyrannosaurus Jaeger, Tyrant King.

Pinkie and Fluttershy in the Triceratops Jaeger, Armor Shield.

Applejack and Rainbow in the Ankylosaurus Jaeger, Mace Club.

And Rarity and Spike in the Velociraptor Jaeger, Saber Claw.

As Ilya and Suresh paired up in Guardian Bravo, Renata and Ryoichi paired in Saber Athena. And Amara, Jinhai and Viktoriya teamed in Bracer Phoenix.

And soon, systems is online with Bracer Phoenix.

"Initiating neural handshake." Amara announced.

And soon, they were connected.

"Neural handshake strong and steady." Jinhai announced.

"So, how does it feel to be in a real Jaeger?" Vikoriya asked.

"Bigger's not bad." Amara admitted.

In Mace Club, Rainbow was over the roof of piloting a Jaeger.

"Ooh. This is gonna be awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"All Jaegers, sound up." Nate called to them.

* * *

 _"Go and go for launch."_

"Guardian Bravo, go." Ilya announced.

* * *

"Saber Athena, go." Renata announced.

* * *

"Mace Club, go flight." Rainbow announced.

* * *

"Saber Claw, go." Rarity announced.

* * *

"Tyrant King, go flight." Twilight announced.

* * *

"Bracer Phoenix, let's go already." Amara announced.

* * *

"Copy that." Jake said. "Command, we are go for launch."

* * *

"Roger, Gipsy Avenger." Hermann said. "Ignition, in 10 seconds, 9..."

* * *

The Jaeger readies for launch.

 _"8."_

 _"7."_

 _"6."_

 _"5."_

 _"4."_

 _"3."_

 _"2"_

 _"1."_

* * *

"Ignition." Hermann finished.

* * *

Soon, the thrusters started up, and soon started to take off into the air.

And then, Ilya brought something up on the screen. And showed someone singing.

"What the hell?" Suresh exclaimed.

"My grandfather used to play it for me." Ilya said. "Keeps me calm."

"What about me?!" Suresh exclaimed. "Not calm, man. Not calm."

* * *

In the control room, everyone cheers as they headed out.

"I knew it would work." Hermann sighs in relief.

* * *

TOKYO

JAPAN

In the streets of Japan, people were running for their lives as Raijin moves through the buildings. And he was a brown tan color with gray face plates and a pink face with a set of 4 eyes on each side. And has deep blue flashing vein markings on him.

And the Raijin moves through the buildings and his face plates covered his face as his head crashed into a building.

Nearby, Shrikethorn moves as he was a peach color skin. And has 5 eyes on each side of his face. And the front of his lower jaw sports small shubby tusks.

People ran as something moves underground. And then bursting through the ground was Hakuja which he was blue, and orange color and appears to be more of a burrowing type of Kaiju.

Soon, some people got into a bunker as it soon closed as other people ran to find another. And then a fist from Shrikethorn stomps, and crushes anyone who was in the way.

The 3 Kaiju continued their way through the city smashing buildings as they go. And heading towards Mt Fuji as it was in view.

And then, a mile away front of them. The team of Jaegers drops to the ground, and lands and stood their ground. And with the Kaiju trio in their sights.

"Gipsy to command, targets acquired." Nate called to base.

 _"Roger that, Gipsy."_

* * *

"Everyone in the city is secured in underground shelters." Hermann said. "You are clear to engage."

* * *

"Solid copy, going hard." Jake said. "Bracer Phoenix, on me."

* * *

 _"We'll take Raijin. You as well Tyrant King."_

"Roger that, Gipsy." Amara replied.

* * *

"We're with you." Twilight said.

* * *

"Saber Athena, Guardian Bravo, you take the other 2 with everyone else." Jake said.

* * *

"Copy that." Suresh replied. "It's our turn to save the world."

"Let's hope so." Ilya said.

* * *

"On my mark." Nate said. "3, 2, 1, mark."

* * *

And then the 8 Jaegers charged towards the Kaiju.

Saber Athena and Saber Claw quickly got ahead of Gipsy as they charged towards Hakuja as he crawls over some buildings.

And then, Saber Athena brought out 2 prods, and then blades extended out from them into twin blades.

And as the Hakuja lunges to attacks, Saber Athena ducks and slides and slashed the underside of the Kaiju as Saber Claw leaps over and slash it's claws across the back. And they both landed and skidded and the Hakuja hits the ground.

Haukuja soon got up, and then Saber Athena sidekicks the Kaiju in the face as Saber tail whips as well sending the Kaiju flying back into a building.

Gipsy then runs by as they Bracer Phoenix and Tyrant King are behind. And Gipsy closes in on Raijin, and then prepares to strike, and then strikes a punch as the face plates closed as the fist lands. But on the moment of impact, blue energy travels through veins of the plates. And then travels down the right arm, where at gathers heavily as the hand glows brightly.

And then, Raijin swung his arm, and swats the Jaegers sending Gipsy flying back through the air.

And Bracer Phoenix quickly slides and knees down on the street as Gipsy flew over them.

And then, Gipsy hits the ground and skids on the ground.

And Bracer Phoenix got up and charges towards Raijin.

"Fire!" Amara ordered.

And then, Viktoriya sends out a signal as then blasters on the shoulders started blasting at the Kaiju. Raijin roars as Bracer Phoenix got close, and then knocks the Jaeger aside as it smashed through a few buildings.

Guardian Bravo was blasting at Shrikethorn, and Bracer Phoenix came through the building. And the Jaeger trips over and falls to the ground and slides to a stop. And lightly nudges a red car causing the alarm to go off.

Meanwhile, Gipsy soon got up as Raijin sights his sights.

 _"Gipsy, Raijin's face plates-"_

* * *

"-are absorbing the hits and throwing the energy back at you." Hermann said.

* * *

"Let's see it absorb this." Jake said.

Then he and Nate deployed the Gravity Sling. And brought a building down over Raijin as he charges. And then Gipsy pulls down another building as it was slowing the Raijin down.

"How many buildings can this thing take?!" Jake yelled.

The Raijin roars as Gipsy pulls down another building. But Hakuja was coming from behind a building towards Gipsy.

But then, Saber Athena came from nowhere, and kicks the Hakuja in the face. And then Armor Shield rams the Kaiju into a building.

Nearby, Shrikethorn approaches the scene, he then roars as he raised his 2 tails up. And then fires energized spines at the Jaeger. The spines were deflected, but the distraction cause Ryoichi and Renata to hold back Hakuja as they were soon backed against a building.

"Shrikethron inbound!" Ryoichi said.

"Hey guys could a little help other here." Renata said.

* * *

 _"Right now."_

Bracer Phoenix was heading their way over.

"Copy that, Saber." Jinhai said. "Vik, take out Shrikethorn."

"On it." Viktoriya said.

Viktoriya types a keypad, and then lowers down to the lower cockpit. And then deploys 2 large guns, and soon rapid fires at the Shrikethorn as bullet shells the size of cars drops to the ground.

"Saber Athena, Guardian Bravo coming to assist." Suresh called.

"Saber, Mace Club coming with reinforcements." Applejack called.

"Activating Arc Whip." Ilya said.

And then Guardian Bravo deploys the Arc Whip as an electrical whip appeared. And then jumps up, and then strikes Hakuja as Bravo leaps over it's back. And then Mace Club approaches then sharply turns and swung it's heavy tail club at the Kaiju's chest as well as Bravo striking the whip. And the Hakuja smashes through the building. And then it starts digging away.

 _"That's right!"_ Rainbow called out mocking him. _"Run you stupid lizard, with the 6 little legs. And your peanut sized brain, and Beaver teeth!"_

 _"Yeah, that's right!"_ Suresh teased him as well. _"You better run!"_

"These things ain't that tough." Suresh said.

"Hope you run back to your mama, Ha-bucky!" Applejack mocked the Kaiju.

And then Suresh and Ilya gave the Hakuja the double finger.

Back over with Gipsy, the ground shook under their feet as Haukja digs underneath. And seems to be heading for Bracer Phoenix still shooting at Shrikethorn.

"Bracer Phoenix, watch your 6." Jake called out. "Hostiles inbound."

Behind Bracer, Hakuja emerged from the ground for an attack from behind.

"Copy that." Viktoriya replied seeing him.

She quickly flips around to the back with the guns. And then starts shooting the Kaiju in the face.

"YEAH! WHOAAAA!" Viktoriya enjoying this.

The Hakuja backs away as Bracer Phoenix follows and fires at the Kaiju.

And Gipsy pulls a building under Raijin.

"Gipsy, Tyrant King coming for assault." Twilight called.

"Roger, that." Jake replied.

Raijin soon got up, and roars. And then a thunderous roar fills the air, and Raijin turns as Tyrant King approaches and confronts the Kaiju as he turns.

"Okay, Ready Starlight?" Twilight asked.

"You bet." Starlight replied.

Soon, the Raijin roars and then charges. And then Tyrant charges with a roar, and as they near each other. Tyrant King caught the Raijin by the shoulder in it's jaws. And the T. Rex Jaeger attacks as the tails swung side to side and hits a building. Attempting the break free from the grip, Raijin swats his left hand at the side of the Jaeger, and Tyrant King released him in surprise. And they they came at each other as Tyrant clams it's jaws on the Kaiju's jaws. And Tyrant swung it's head side to side as Raijin crashed and hits a building. And Tyrant bites behind the face plating.

And the 2 giants roared.

And then Raijin angrily grabs hold the Jaeger, and then swings around the Jaeger away. And Tyrant King was send flying back, and then hits the ground. But manages to get to it's feet as Twilight and Starlight firmly grips the foot claws against the ground. And soon came to a stop.

Not done with it's target, Raijin confronts the Jaeger and roars out as Tyrant looks forward to the Kaiju as steam snorts through the nostrils.

And then, Raijin roars as he charges towards the Jaeger.

"Come on!" Twilight said as they got up. "Let's do this! Together!"

And then the T. Rex Jaeger charged towards the Kaiju in high speed. And the Raijin roared, and then Tyrant King jumps in the air, and then rams the Kaiju with the force of 2 Jumbo Jets crashing into each other. And even through the face plates, Raijin was disoriented from the blow.

And then Tyrant King twirls and hits the Kaiju at it's side with a tail strike. And then Tyrant body slams the Kaiju almost knocking him over. And then Raijin swats the Jaeger and the face, leaving 3 claw marks on the side of the jaw.

And then Tyrant grips Raijin behind the face plates, and then twirls around as the Raijin was pulled with it. The 2 giants clashed and then Tyrant body slams the Kaiju as then it backs up. And then rams the Kaiju in the leg.

Nearby, Saber Athena approaches Shrikethorn, and then spin kicks the Kaiju in the face.

But on a building top, Newton was watching the battle.

"Okay, we're going with giant robots again." Newton said skeptically. "Alright, real original guys." He brought out a tablet and types in something. "I'm not impressed. I am not impressed."

* * *

In a SHAO building, garage doors opened as there was an alarm.

And something came crawling towards the exit.

* * *

In Shtterdome, it was soon picked up.

"We've got movement." Said a member. "Multiple hostiles, 3 kilometers southeast."

And it was soon brought up as Hermann watches a swarm of something moves through the streets really fast.

"Liwen, are you reading this?" Hermann called to her.

 _"That's one of my automatic factories."_

* * *

Liwen soon thought who it was.

"It was Newt." Liwen said. "He's in Tokyo."

* * *

 _"Locating his position."_

"Hostiles, one click away and closing fast." Nate said.

"All Jaegers, brace for contact." Jake announced.

* * *

 _"Disengage and brace for contact."_

Amara heard that.

* * *

Soon, moving across the street was a swarm of mechanical creatures as big as trucks scatters through and passing cars like they're nothing.

On the rooftop, Newton watches as they move.

"Alright." He said. "Let's go, alright. Go, go, go, go, go baby. Go baby."

And then he redirects the Rippers to split from the Jaegers moving around them.

"Where they go?" Nate frowned.

The Jaeger team turns as the Rippers crawl towards the 3 Kaiju.

And then, they started crawling all over the Kaiju. And started chewing at some parts of their bodies. And then started to connect them. And the Jaegers watched as they continued.

* * *

In the Shatterdome, everyone else was watching as well.

* * *

The Rippers continued connecting the Kaiju, and even reinforcing it.

And with Shrikethorn's head. Hakuja's tusks were adding to the lower jaw. And soon connected as the Kaiju closed it's jaw. And Raijin's face plates were added on the chest.

And then, the Kaiju begins to raise up as the Jaegers watched as he got higher.

"Well. He's pretty big." Nate said.

"He's big." Rainbow said.

And soon, the Kaiju appeared from the mist cloud and stood as 3 Kaijus were fused into 1 colossal Kaiju. It was so big, it looked to be a Category 6 Kaiju.

"T-T-T-That's a... Big Kaiju." Spike stutters nervously.

Newton smiles at the sight.

And then, the Mega Kaiju lets out a thunderous roar so powerful. That cars were sent flying back as it roared.

"All Jaegers, advanced and fire everything you got." Jake announced. "On my command."

Saber Athena brought the twin swords together to a broadsword. Bracer Phoenix readies it's guns and Morning Star. Guardian Bravo readies a blaster on the left wrist. Mace Club readies it's tail club and a platform raised up ready to fire missiles. Armor Shield frill plates opened ready to fire missiles as the horns ready to fire. Saber Claw brought side missiles ready to fire. And Tyrant King deploys out side missiles and a plasma cannon in the mouth. And lastly, Gipsy Avenger's wings flip up ready to fire missiles and readies the right plasma cannon.

"Go!" Jake commanded.

And then the 8 Jaegers charged as they fired everything they've got and hits the Mega Kaiju. And the giant monster took multiple hits, and then it lifts it's left arm as it glows with a humming sound. And then strikes the ground.

And the shockwave hits the Jaegers as they were thrown into the air. And hit the ground, but Guardian Bravo quickly recovered, and charged.

"Guardians, stand down." Jake ordered.

"We've got this!" Ilya said.

"Negative! That's an order." Jake said. "Freaking teenagers."

Guardian Bravo approaches the Mega Kaiju.

"Go for the eyes!" Suresh said.

"Which ones?" Ilya asked.

"All of them!" Suresh replied.

Guardian Bravo jumps in the air and readies to strike the Kaiju's face with the whip. But before they even struck it in the face. The Mega Kaiju caught the whip by it's left wrist. And then pulls the Jaeger around and hits a few buildings.

And then the Mega Kaiju throws the Jaeger as it crashed through a few buildings.

Newton laughs and cheers from that.

And then, the Mega Kaiju turns and continues it's trek to Mt. Fuji.

And soon, Gipsy Avenger with the other Jaegers begin to recover.

"Ilya, Suresh, report." Jake called to them.

Guardian Bravo remains on it's back.

 _"Do you copy? Come on, guys. Sound off!"_

 _"Guardian Bravo, give me a sit rep. You guys okay?"_

In Guardian's comm pod, Ilya soon sits up.

"Guardian's down." Ilya said. "I'm here in the comm pod. Suresh..." He turns to check on Suresh, but his right wrist was held up and made a sizzling sound.

"Suresh didn't make it." Ilya said.

* * *

"Copy, Guardian." Jake said.

"Just stay put. And we'll send you help as soon as we can." Nate said.

* * *

Ilya then removes his helmet, and then angrily slams it, and wished they listened when they had the chance.

* * *

"Bracer Phoenix, report." Jake called.

* * *

 _"You guys, okay?"_

"We're a little bit banged up, but we're still in the fight." Amara said.

* * *

"We're okay as well." Twilight reported.

* * *

"Us too, Saber." Renata said a little dazed. "I mean, Saber Athena sir."

* * *

"Saber, Bracer, everyone, prepare to intercept to the following coordinates." Jake said. "Let's finish this."

"Move your ass, and don't be late." Nate ordered.

* * *

"Copy." Amara said. "Bracer Phoenix hauling ass."

And soon, the Jaegers begin to chase after the Mega Kaiju.

"Gipsy to command, do you have a tactical scan of the hostile?" Jake called.

* * *

"Assessing data from the sensors." Said a member bringing it out.

"We have it, Gipsy, but it's still compiling." Jules said.

 _"No time. Can you locate the brains?"_

Show a hologram of the Mega Kaiju appeared.

"Hostile's central brain mass is heavily armored." Hermann said. "Your weapons won't be able to penetrate it."

* * *

"What about a secondary brain?" Nate asked. "This son of a bitch have one of those?"

* * *

Hermann checks for the secondary brain.

"Hostile has, 3 secondary brains, one for each component Kaiju." Hermann said.

"Sending intel." Jules said.

* * *

Saber Athena soon picks it up.

"Package confirmed from Saber Athena." Renata announced.

And soon, with Bracer Phoenix.

"Confirmed with Bracer Phoenix." Amara announced.

"Alright team, follow my lead and stay alert." Jake said.

"Fire up some of that Fury-tech Liwen grabbed us?" Nate asked.

"Read my mind, partner." Jake replied.

And then, Gipsy Avenger deploys the chainsaw blades from Obsidian Fury. And then jumps, and slices the back of the Mega Kaiju as Tyrant King lunges and bites on the shoulder only grazing through the armor.

The Mega Kaiju roars at them, and then slams it's head against the 2 Jaegers. Sending then back into some buildings.

And then, Saber Athena and Saber Claw ran up the Kaiju's back. And then Athena slashed the sword deep into it's back. And Saber Claw slashed the neck with it's hand claws.

* * *

In Shatterdome, the slash from Athena was deep enough to hit the first secondary brain.

And they cheered.

* * *

Saber Athena and Saber Claw ready to strike again as the Mega Kaiju twirls.

But then, the right tail smashes the 2 Jaegers. And then force was enough to disable Athena's legs, and split Saber Claw in half and they hit the ground.

And then, the Mega Kaiju raised and then spears it's 2 tails into the 2 Jaegers.

And the Kaiju throws them away as Bracer Phoenix and Mace Club confront the Kaiju.

And then, Bracer deploys Redeemer's morning star as it was launch. And Mace Club twirls as the club shoots out, and then the 2 weapons hit the Kaiju in the face. Breaking off a piece of it's right tusk. And the Mega Kaiju let out a growl in pain.

And then he looked enrage as he lunges forward at the 2 Jaegers. In Bracer Phoenix, they screamed as the Kaiju came at them with it's mouth open.

And then the Kaiju bites down on the mid section as he grabs hold on Mace Club. And then started tearing the Jaegers apart, limb to limb.

"All pilots ejected!" Amara said.

Soon, they quickly ejected from the Jaeger. And soon, Rainbow and Applejack were forced to eject as well.

And an escape pod ejects out as it fell and deploys air sacs. And hits the ground as the Mega Kaiju tossed away the remaining parts of Bracer Phoenix. And smashed the head of Mace Club.

And then, Armor Shield charged. But the Mega Kaiju quickly caught it by the horns, and then rips the head off the body. And throws them away.

And then it let out a thunderous roar, and then heads off.

Meanwhile, Amara's escape pod soon opens and she got out a little dazed from the fall.

And then she turned and saw the Mega Kaiju walking by. He was so big that he didn't even noticed her. And then Amara saw a foot coming at her, and she quickly got out of the way as it stomps near her. And she watches as the Kaiju walks off.

And then, Jinhai, Viktoriya, Rainbow and Applejack appeared from a corner.

"Amara." Jinhai exclaimed.

She turns to them as they went up to her.

And then Amara and Jinhai hugged each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mega Kaiju continues it's trek to Mt. Fuji.

And then bursting from the building behind it. Came Gipsy Avenger and Tyrant King as they landed on the Kaiju's back and Gipsy slices the neck with blade. And Tyrant King bites down.

The Mega Kaiju was knocked off it's feet and rolls on it's side as Tyrant King continues to bite on the neck. But then the Kaiju pulls the Jaeger off as the 2 Jaegers confront him.

The Kaiju roars as Gipsy attempts to strike, but the Kaiju caught the blade and then broke the blade off. And then grabs hold of the 2 Jaegers, and then lifts them up and slams them into the ground and drags them. And then the 2 Jaegers deployed their plasma cannons and then fired in the Kaiju's face. And then they quicckly got up and fire again repeatedly.

But then the Mega Kaiju struck it's 2 tails and jabs the sharp barb tips through the face of the 2 Jaegers. And then soon pulled back.

In Gipsy, Nate was lefted injured when the barb grazed his side. The same thing happened with Starlight in Tyrant King.

"Nate." Jake said concernedly.

* * *

In the Shatterdome, they knew this wasn't good.

 _"Nate. Stay with me. Stay with me, Nate. Get up, Nate."_

 _"Starlight, get up! Hang in there!"_

* * *

"2 pilots down!" Jake announced.

And then the Mega Kaiju swatted the 2 Jaegers. And they were sent flying back and hit the ground.

Newton saw that and laughed. "Get up from that, you pile of junk!"

And then, the Mega Kaiju turns and then faces Newton. And the Kaiju lowers down to looks at him. And then, after losing interest, the Mega Kaiju heads off towards Mt. Fuji as Newton watches as he goes.

"Bye." Newton awkwardly said.

* * *

Back in Shatterdome.

"Liwen!" Hermann called to her. "Is there anyth-"

* * *

 _"-ing that you could do to help?"_

Liwen was busy attaching cords in something.

"I need more time!" She said.

 _"We don't-"_

* * *

"-have any." Hermann said. "If the hostile reaches Mt. Fuji..."

 _"Understood."_

* * *

"I'm not gonna let that happen." Jake said.

And then Jake struggles to get Gipsy up on it's feet. Twilight was struggling to do the same.

 _"Jake, Twilight,-"_

* * *

"-you can't operate Gipsy or Tyrant without a copilot." Hermann said.

* * *

 _"The strain will tear your minds apart!"_

Gipsy and Tyrant struggle to stand.

And then the Brace Phoenix and Mace Club pilots appeared.

"What do we do now?" Viktoriya said.

Amara then thought of something. "Regroup with the others." And then she runs towards Gipsy Avenger.

And Rainbow runs to Tyrant King.

"Amara." Jinhai tried to stop her.

Jake and Twilight struggled to get the Jaegers standing.

"Come on!" Twilight struggled.

 _"Gipsy Avenger, this is Amara Namani."_

"Stand by for assist." Amara run up a pile of rubble.

"Twilight, I'm coming over to you." Rainbow called to her.

"Amara don't." Jake said.

Amara got to the top and continues to run.

 _"You won't make it."_

"I'm gonna." Amara ran.

 _"Don't."_

And then, Amara made a jump for it. And then fell, then Gipsy lifts it's left hand as Amara stands on it.

Once close enough, Amara cliimbs in the comm pod and Rainbow got in Tyrant's comm pod as well.

"I told you." Jake said.

"Since when do I listen?" Amara asked.

"Amara, you're up..." Nate said.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Getting the Hell out of your way." Nate said. "You got this, brother."

Soon Amara deploys ejection for Nate as he was soon brought up. And soon Rainbow ejected Starlight as well.

"You ready for this?" Jake asked.

"One way to find out." Amara said.

Soon Amara and Rainbow got into position.

"Standby, command." Jake said readying the neural handshake. "Initiating neural handshake."

Soon, the neural handshake was connected. And then Gipsy Avenger stood up and then struck it's fist into the other hand. And then Tyrant King climb to it's feet, and then twirls and hits the side of a building. And then lifts up and lets out a thunderous roar.

But then Gipsy weakens up, and then drops to the ground.

"Okay, that was supposed to be epic, but it was not." Jake said.

"Definitely not." Amara said.

And then most of the systems is offline.

"Reboot." Jake said.

"Okay, okay, I'm on it." Amara trying to fix it.

 _"Command to Gipsy,-"_

* * *

"Hostile is 2 kilometers from the summit of Mt. Fuji and closing fast." Hermann said.

* * *

At the side of Mt. Fuji, the Mega Kaiju emerges from the clouds.

And is quickly almost passing the treeline.

* * *

And then Jake thought of something.

"Gottlieb, do you have enough fuel left in your thrusters to launch us into the atmosphere." Jake said.

* * *

"The Atmosphere?" Hermann frowned.

* * *

"Yeah." Jake nodded.

 _"Possibly, but there-"_

* * *

"-won't be enough to slow your reentry." Hermann said.

 _"We don't need to slow down."_

* * *

"We're gonna drop Gipsy and Tyrant right on top of that thing." Jake finished.

"I just ejected my escape pod." Amara said.

 _"Oh, I didn't think that through completely."_ Rainbow called.

"Yeah, you have to use mine." Jake said.

 _"Jake-"_

* * *

"-there's only 2 thrusters with enough fuel remaining." Hermann said. "Sending location."

* * *

Soon, both Jaegers got the locations of the thrusters.

"Alright, checking." Jake said.

"Too far away." Amara said looking at the map.

They turned to each other.

"We're not gonna make it." Amara said.

 _"Any ideas?"_ Twilight called.

 _"Gipsy Avenger, Tyrant King, transport inbound."_

* * *

Liwen brings something online.

"Remote systems are online." Liwen said. "Sending help."

* * *

Overhead of them, an aircraft flies by and then the cargo bay opens as then Scrapper rolls out and falls down.

And they all saw it.

"Scrapper." Amara gasped.

The little Jaeger soon came down, and rolls across the side of buildings. And soon lands on the ground, and runs.

* * *

But Liwen wasn't actually in Scrapper, and was controlling her from somewhere else.

* * *

Scrapper was actually now running on the Drone device.

 _"I've located the thruster pods."_

* * *

"Stand by." Liwen said and lifts them up.

* * *

Scrapper soon emerges through the dust carrying the 2 thrusters.

And hurries towards Gipsy and Tyrant.

"Come on, come on, move them little legs." Jake said.

"The thruster's way too strong." Amara said. "There's no way we can hold on to it."

"Liwen, what do you got?" Jake asked as Scrapper sets them down.

* * *

"I can weld it to your hand and lower jaw." Liwen said.

* * *

 _"I've upgraded Scrapper's weapons."_

"Nice." Amara smiled. "I was actually gonna do that."

"No you wasn't." Jake said.

"Yes I was." Amara turned to him.

 _"Was not."_ Rainbow called.

"Was too." Amara said.

 _"Was not!"_

"Was too!"

 _"WAS NOT!"_

Soon, Scrapper quickly deploys a blow torch. And gestures where Gipsy and Tyrant should be. And Gipsy placed it's right hand on one thruster as Tyrant brought it's lower jaw on top. And Scrapper quickly welds the thruster on Tyrant, and then quickly welds the thruster to Gipsy.

"We only got 1 shot at this." Amara said.

"Yeah. Let's make it count." Jake said.

Scrapper continues to weld the thruster, but then an electrical bolt shot into the thruster. And even got to Tyrant's, and that caused a chain reaction and cause them to start up.

"Uh, oh." Rainbow's eyes widen.

And then the thrusters started up, and then took off hauling the 2 Jaegers.

"Whoa!" Rainbow yelled from the sudden pull.

Scrapper found herself on the thruster, and then bumps into Gipsy and falls back. And then Scrapper's right foot got caught on the right wing.

* * *

"I'm stuck!" Liwen exclaimed.

* * *

"Stay there." Jake said. "You're an extra ton on top of that thing."

Soon the 2 Jaegers were caught in a wild ride as the thrusters pulled them through the city. And were even dragged across the street.

"Not cool!" Twilight exclaimed.

"How do you work this thing?!" Rainbow yelled.

Soon, they were able to fly upwards and through the side of a building. And soon they were over the city. And begin to fly high in the air.

And Scrapper struggles to hold onto the wing as they got higher.

"She's falling apart." Amara said.

"We're almost there!" Jake said.

Soon, the 2 Jaegers got pass the cloud layer and then the 2 thrusters started to short out. And soon, they stopped completely.

"Uh, oh." Rainbow trembled.

And soon, both Jaegers started floating downward, and then started to fall completely.

As they fall, the 2 thrusters came lose and then broke off of the Jaegers.

And then Jake and Amara brought their arms forward as they fall. And Twilight and Rainbow soon tucked into a diving pose. And the Jaegers soared downwards like a missile cutting through the air.

"We're drifting off course." Jake said.

"Use the Plasma Cannon." Amara suggested.

"Disengaging safety protocol." Jake typed a keypad.

Soon, the Plasma Cannon was deployed, and fires getting them back on course as Tyrant King used it's tail like a rubber to shift enough.

"It's working." Amara said. "Hold on."

Then the Plasma Cannon shorted out, and they were back on course.

"Come on, come on!" Jake said.

Soon, the Mega Kaiju was locked on with both Jaegers.

 _"Jake, Amara,-"_

* * *

"-Twilight, Rainbow Dash, you need to eject!" Hermann said.

* * *

Gipsy and Tyrant King were soon breaking through the Sound Barrier, and were closing on Mt Fuji.

"Disconnect, Amara." Jake said. "Disconnect. I will catch you, I promise! Come on!"

Amara soon disconnects, and Jake caught her.

In Tyrant King, Rainbow disconnects as well and got next to Twilight.

"I got you." Jake holding on to Amara and readies to eject. "Gipsy to Commans, we're getting the Hell out of here."

But the ejection system has failed, and same with Tyrant King.

"No, no, no!" Jake cried.

The 2 Jaegers continues to fall towards Mt. Fuji.

"I'm sorry, Smally." Jake said.

"For what? We got to save the world." Amara said. "Your dad would be proud."

Then suddenly, Twilight and Rainbow teleported in Gipsy's comm pod and then a flame appeared forming a circle. It was Scrapper welding a hole to reach them.

"Scrapper!" Jake exclaimed. "Come here! Hurry up!"

"Hurry!" Twilight cried.

Soon, the piece flew off as Scrapper appeared.

 _"Move!"_

* * *

"We have to go!" Liwen exclaimed.

* * *

"20 kilometers to impact." Hermann announced. "Get out of there!"

* * *

The 4 quickly appeared to the hole.

"Go! Go!" Jake said.

Amara begins to climb out.

* * *

Nearing the summit, the Mega Kaiju closes in on it's destination.

* * *

Soon, Jake, Amara, Twilight and Rainbow got inside Scrapper.

"We're in! Closed the door!" Jake yelled.

* * *

The Mega Kaiju finally reaches the crater's rim.

And soon stood up and lets out a thunderous roar.

* * *

"Hang on!" Jake said.

"I am hanging on!" Amara said.

"Hang tighter!" Jake said.

And then Scrapper quickly jumps off Gipsy's back and rolls into a ball falling.

The Mega Kaiju finishes roaring, and then saw Gipsy Avenger and Tyrant King as it then lets out a roar and lowers it's head down. And then the 2 Jaegers crashed into the Kaiju with the combined force of a meteor as the Kaiju was sent back. And the impact sends out a shockwave sonic blast.

Scrapper rolls and got to it's feet, but then was knock back from the shockwave and tumbles down the slope.

And with the Mega Kaiju slowly skids to a stop.

And then after a few moments, the Mega Kaiju raised up still very much alive but looks weak. And with it's remaining strength, it lets a thunderous roar, and then the head of Tyrant king which knocked off from the hit crashed down on the Kaiju's head with it's jaws over it's head. And the Kaiju drops to the ground, and it's life fades away.

And the Kaiju's body was also torn in half from the impact.

* * *

It was soon announced dead in Shatterdome as everyone cheered.

* * *

Even the cadets and the Mane 7 cheered from their victory.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Spike yelled.

* * *

And Liwen even smiled.

* * *

But the only one who wasn't happy was Newton as the Mega Kaiju showed dead on his tablet.

"No!" Newton yelled. "NO! AGH! Okay, you know what? Plan B. Always a Plan B." Trying to remain positive.

But as he turns, Nate who suddenly appeared punched him. And Newton drops to the ground out cold.

"Anyone who's listening." Nate called.

* * *

 _"This is Ranger Lambert. Be advised, we just got ourselves a Newt."_

 _"Copy that."_

* * *

Jake, Amara, Twilight and Rainbow stepped out of Scrapper.

"There he is." Jake said. "Glad to see you okay man."

 _"You too, brother. I knew you could do it."_

"Well, I had a lot of help." Jake said turning to Amara.

* * *

"Nice work, Ranger Namani." Nate said.

* * *

"Thank you, sir." Amara smiled.

 _"You as well ranger Sparkle and Dash."_

"Starlight, you okay?" Twilight asked.

 _"Yeah, I'm okay."_

And then Amara removes her helmet, and looks up as snow was falling.

"Never seen snow before." Amara said.

"Your kidding?" Rainbow said skeptically.

"About all the things you noticed right now is snow." Jake said.

Amara turns to him.

"Big dead Kaiju is just... it's right over there." Jake gestured to the Kaiju carcass is the distance.

"Okay, alright." Amara said. "Is this the part where you're gonna give me one of those big dumb speeches?"

"Did everyone think it was dumb, or it was just your opinion?" Jake questioned.

"Just be honest. How many time did you practice that in front of the mirror?" Amara asked.

"It was motivational." Jake said.

"Yeah, even Stacker gave one like that." Twilight said.

"Okay. " Amara said.

"You can be whoever you wanna be." Jake said.

Then Jake and Twilight were hit in the head by a snowball.

"Okay. Now are we gonna play that?" Jake threw one.

"Oh, you did not!" Twilight threw one as well.

"I'm a natural!" Amara said.

"No you're not a natural!" Jake said.

"Give me a break!" Amara said.

And then Jake threw another.

"There you go, boom!" Jake said.

And then they dropped to the ground.

"We did it!" Amara cheered.

"Hey Jake." Rainbow said. "The next Gipsy. Be sure to call it Gipsy Revenge."

 **PACIFIC RIM**

UPRISING

Lights turned on in a room as Newton was strapped to a chair.

"You think this is over, huh? You think you saved your crappy little world?" Newton said. "We're gonna keep coming! We are never going to stop, and sooner or later your luck is going to RUN OUT!"

And then the door in front of him opened. And Jake enters the room.

"Now. The things in your head, the Precursors?" Jake said. "Tell them we're not afraid. Tell them next time, they won't need to worry about coming for us.

Newton looked as if he was struck with concern.

"Cause we're gonna come for them." Jake finished.

And Jake had a firm look.

And the war, is only just beginning.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I can only wonder what Pacific Rim 3 will have.**


End file.
